


What I Like About You

by serineglutamic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also some meh, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Porn, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serineglutamic/pseuds/serineglutamic
Summary: Kuroo tries to stop accidentally looking at Tsukki instead of the ball when he's on the court so he can maybe save his soon-to-be bruised face and his captain pride.Kei thinks if he stares hard enough at Kuroo, he can actually magically make him take a ball to the face.





	1. Senpai.

On odd days of the week, Kuroo eats in the classroom. The meal in Class 2 isn’t that much different from the ones outside on the roof, which he partakes on even days.

“Hey, did you hear?”

No, Kuroo most certainly did not hear about daily gossips of the school. He spoons more Furikake-covered rice to his mouth. Chatters fill the class, but its like Kuroo is in his own sphere of silence… SOS. Ha.

Despite being the current captain of the Boy’s Volleyball Team, Kuroo Tetsurou isn’t really a popular creature in his class. The Nekoma High School refuses to shine a single watt of light to its team until they earn a spot at Nationals, or something like that…

A few more hours, then Kuroo can at least have Kenma join his SOS. It’s really funny how starkly different Kuroo is in his class and with his team.

A couple of yawns and blinks later, the bell rings. Kuroo slips his test paper in his bag, the red A+ disappearing quickly. Academics come naturally to him. But unlike Kenma, he doesn’t quite have the look. Kuroo gets up to leave. A couple of his classmates stare at him pointedly. He nods slightly and walks out, wondering if today’s gossip may have concerned the volleyball team.

 

***

 

Tsukishima Kei hates late night practices. He hates being sweaty past 9 PM, and he hates missing dinner time. But the upcoming practice game with Nekoma High School means overexcited Daichi and that is never good. One jittery ball of Hinata is barely enough for Kei. Add another hyperactive, angry Kageyama and life is just so peachy right now…

“Tsukishima! 10 serves for slacking off!” Daichi yells, not missing Kei’s sneaky attempts. Kei’s face is flat as an ironing board on the outside but murderous inside.

“I’ll do it with you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi jumps next to him, holding out a pair of angry-red arms. Kei is secretly grateful but doesn’t voice it out. It doesn’t fit his image after all.

30 minutes later, Kei drags himself home, hoping for the game day to just. be. tomorrow. already!

 

***

 

“3 laps and we’ll wrap up!” Kuroo claps loudly to get his team’s attention. Kenma is positively wheezing invisible guts out, but that’s why they’re doing this. Endurance is crucial for a team like Nekoma. Even Lev is starting to pipe down. The whole team is almost relieved for their intense training session if that means Lev being subdued.

3 days to go. Kuroo can hardly wait. He grins and leads the team, even running an extra lap together with Yaku, the latter refusing to be even a step behind Kuroo.

 

***

 

Ah, finally.

Kei stands face to face with the cats. He notes how much they resemble actual cats, especially captain sexy-bed-hair, Kuroo Tetsurou. Kei gave himself about two minutes before he decided Kuroo is really quite attractive, from his tall, muscular but still on the lean side figure, to his strong and silent confident aura. The setter, Kenma, looks like a lazy cat, but Kei can feel his tired eyes studying everyone in his team, including Kei… creepy.

Their loss was to be expected. Kei was not surprised at all since they were facing strong candidates for Tokyo’s representative for Nationals. Hinata is even more agitated post-match than pre-match, and Kageyama is muttering things about “trajectory angles… shrimp… if only…Asahi? No…” The senpais took it a little better as they shook their opponents hands with a smile.

“Good game,” Kuroo flashes him a genuine, toothy smile. Why is Kei’s heart beating erratically?! He almost tries to pat himself down. Must be the game, he thinks. Kei returns it with his trademark flat face and a nod. Is it just him or did Kuroo’s hand linger a little longer in his than the others? Aah, must be his imagination. His brain is clearly feeding him false hope again to compensate for not being able to do anything about the attractive person in front of him.

Kuroo catches Kei staring at him abnormally and Kei coughs it off, but not before the captain flashes another smile and said, “let’s play again next time!” quite loudly. Kei curses not being able to control his eyes’ stupid hankering.

 

***

 

Tsukishima Kei is one odd…ly attractive giant, Kuroo thinks. He almost misses the ball he was supposed to receive and it hit his lips. He licks the coppery taste of blood away and maybe he imagined it, but Tsukishima Kei was giving him a funny look. Mockery? Concern? Or was it nothing?

“You okay?” Kenma mutters.

Kuroo nods. “Don’t mind, don’t mind! Next one!” he hollers.

By the end of the game, as he stands outside waving, bathed in the amber glow of the setting sun, the warmth is so perfect and comfortable and Kuroo Tetsurou is sure he is looking forward to meeting Tsukishima Kei in their next game.

 

***

 

It’s not like they’ll get to see Nekoma a lot… Kei’s heart still thumps a little out of beat whenever an image of Kuroo flashes cheekily in the deep crevices of his infatuated mind.

Or so Kei thought. Naturally, the universe plots against him in glee.

Daichi announces summer training camp with Nekoma and other strong competitors.

One whole week of being around Mr. Sexy Bed-Hair. Kei still can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a disaster in the making.

 

***

 

“You’re looking way too happy,” Kenma points out as Kuroo hums and strokes the volleyball almost lovingly in his hands, which apparently disgusts Kenma.

“Hey, what do you think of that blonde MB from Karasuno?” Kuroo springs on Kenma suddenly, the latter not missing a beat.

“I knew it.”

“What?” The corner of Kuroo’s lips twitches from his effort to not grin stupidly.

“You were staring at him a little too much during our last game.”

“Hohoho…”

“That’s why you were missing the freaky quicks so much,” Kenma adds.

“Hoh-…oh.”

“Is that why you were all for inviting Karasuno to the summer camp?” Kenma eyes Kuroo accusingly. Kuroo pretends to pick on something on the floor: the remnants of tape.

“But okay, they were pretty good too! We could probably learn a thing or two from them,” Kuroo tries indignantly. Kenma just rolls his eyes.

“Better be a good senpai and show him the best you can do,” Kenma surrenders and sighs.

“I knew you’d support me!” Kuroo whoops and grins.

 

***

 

Kei doesn’t deal well with people. His record for not angering Kageyama has lasted for two solid days before he broke and called him “King” after Kageyama told him to try harder. He really didn’t mean to, and he knows Kageyama means well despite his hostile tone. But it just… slipped.

So Kei figures he kind of earned that earful of speech from their favorite setter about how everyone else gives their 120% to compensate for Kei’s 60%.

Kei knows. He gets it.

Deep down, he does feel guilt. But at the same time, he tells himself the others are just being unrealistic and blaming their inability to win on Kei and their projected expectations on him.

It kind of makes him sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm quite new to the fandom and I haven't written in a looooong time ;_; There will be mistakes here and there, and it's honestly just me trying to vent out kurotsukki feels lolol
> 
> Also, I know Kuroo seems a little different than how he might be in the manga or anime hahhaa, I just want to make him a little more on the quiet side when not with his boys. Tsukki is... mostly as he normally is.
> 
> I hope you guys like it though! Please let me know if you have thoughts or feedback!!! Or if you just want to chat hehehehe~
> 
> P.S. Chapter title is from HoneyWork's song, it's so cute TT


	2. All Alone With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school drama ft. conscientious Tsukki

Kuroo never wants to disappoint. His team depends on him for a sexy captain figure and a backbone. He will never cry in front of his them or lose control of his composure after bad games. His title can be a burden. It shackles him to the very best version of Kuroo Tetsurou that everyone paints in their head. And Kuroo is okay with that.  
  
Passing his classes with flying colors is also one of the requirements for said title. It doesn’t help that Kuroo is aiming to get into University of Tokyo with a scholarship. If anyone were to study Kuroo’s daily pattern, they’d conclude that whatever he is, it’s a result of hard work… and that his sleep-deprived look should be excused.  
  
When a group of students approach him after a particularly nasty test in class that day, Kuroo was surprised.  
  
“Hey Kuroo-san, would you mind sharing your answers with us next time?” Mikagi-san, the only blonde in his class, stepped forward to ask.  
  
“I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask,” Kuroo presses his lips, starting to gather his things. Practice is in 7 minutes and a captain can’t be late!  
  
“Oi dude, what’s the deal? Even sensei said you’ll probably be the only one who can get a scholarship at this rate. Help a bro out, man,” the bulky Himono moves to stand next to the quivering Mikagi. If his purpose was to intimidate Kuroo, he was failing. Kuroo stands up to his full height, towering over the whole class.  
  
“Sorry Himono-kun, I really think you need to work hard yourself and earn your grades and your scholarship. Excuse me, I’m late to practice. Good luck studying,” Kuroo nods curtly and rushes past the tense group. He missed the glowering looks from the pack.  
  
“What a stuck-up-”  
  
“Forget it, he’s not going to help. I’m really going to fail,” Mikagi wails.  
  
“I’m going to make him pay for his attitude,” Himono breathes heavily.  
  
No one stops him. Or said anything.  
  
Kuroo bursts into the court room 1 full minute late. He spots Yaku already trying to get everyone to start warm up, except for Kenma who was still firmly glued to the bench and his 3DS.  
  
“Sorry, class ended late. Okay everyone! Let’s warm up! Kenma, pause your game before I make you run five extra laps.”  
  
Kenma drops his game like it was on fire and scrambles up to join the others.  


  
***

  
  
It seemed like a blink of an eye; the late Sakura bloomers mark the end of spring. And Kei finds himself on his way to Tokyo once again in the raucous bus. Luckily Yamaguchi is a very considerate friend. He hardly makes a noise, only occasional hiccups of laughs that Kei doesn’t mind. It reminds him of someone else’s presence next to him.  
  
Kei is secretly excited. Keyword: secretly. Are they going to lose again by a small margin? Or will the margin have gotten bigger by now? Oh, but Nekoma won’t be the only one there. Kei will get to see his other strong opponents. That’s if they even make it to Nationals…  
  
But the dark Kei in him appears and seems to force down the excitement, back to the very back corner of his head. What use is excitement if he will end up losing anyway? Let’s be real, his opponents are way too smart and experienced. Their ace and freaky duo are great, but not as great as they need to be to beat the others. Kei sighs a little despondently and when Yamaguchi asks him if he’s okay, Kei replies with the apathetic shrug that he hopes will actually convince himself more than it does Yamaguchi. He’s been getting a little too ahead of himself lately.  
  
It’s dangerous to start liking something… someone…  
  
Kei arrives at Tokyo and braces himself for a week of intense physical and emotional war.  
  
“Yooo Daichi!”  
  
And so it begins.  


  
***

  
  
Kuroo’s heart races for some reason, and he finds himself out of breath just from running out to greet their guest. He refuses to believe he’s actually secretly excited because he’ll get to see Tsukishima Kei again. Kenma seems to think otherwise.  
  
“You’ve got it bad,” he drawls, as he waves and Hinata tackles him in a hug. Kuroo wishes Tsukki would do the same to him.  
  
Oh, he just gave him a nickname in his head. He hasn't even spoken more than a few sentences with the dude!  
  
“Thanks for inviting us,” Daichi shakes Kuroo’s hand firmly with a beam, and Kuroo waves it away, saying it was nothing. He shows them to their room, and notes how bored Tsukki looks. He dumps his brown duffel bag but carefully puts away his prized headphones. Cute, Kuroo thinks. He already knows what to get Kei for his birthday if they’ll ever get to that stage. Kuroo sighs audibly and earns a painful nudge from Kenma.  
  
“Let’s get started then! The other teams are already on the court,” Kuroo leads everyone in a steady march to the big court. He is all too aware of Tsukki fiddling with his shirt while staring at the floor somewhere next to him. Daichi is busy trying to convince Hinata to stop being so jittery, apparently in vain. Kuroo chuckles and he swears Tsukki just threw him a funny look from his peripheral view.  
  
The court was in plain view when Kuroo remembers he should get more balls from the storage… and he left his keys on his table when he took out his books a few days ago.  
  
“You guys go ahead. I just remembered I have to get extra balls for us. See you later!” Kuroo waves and jogs in the opposite direction. He does not expect a second pair of feet to tail him. “I’ll be fine alone,-” Kuroo turns to see who’s name he needs to add, and is pleasantly surprised to see a hesitant blonde fixing his glasses and looking down while trying to keep up with him.  
  
“Tsukishima-kun,” Kuroo breaks into an easy grin and finishes his hanging statement.  
  
“It’s alright, Daichi says I should probably help out, seeing as you took the trouble to invite us and everything,” he replies almost lazily. Kuroo chuckles.  
  
“Okay, I’ll take you up on that then.”  
  
They make their way back to the school entrance and goes in the building this time. It’s peaceful and quiet, save for the sound of Kuroo’s footsteps against Tsukki’s. They climb up the stairs, two at a time for Kuroo, but Tsukki does one. Kuroo tries to steal glances at Tsukki's disgustingly beautiful long legs. Unfortunately, they finally arrive in front of his class and Kuroo slides the door open. Tsukki is curiously looking up at the indicated class number.  
  
Kuroo makes his way to the back of the class, where his desk lies, and he was greeted by the second surprise of the day, not necessarily a good one this time.  
  
“What the-” Kuroo curses silently and attempts to just grab his keys from under the table quickly before Tsukki comes his way but its way too late. _But bless those beautiful legs_ , Kuroo thought as he pretends to not have seen anything.  
  
“…Kuroo-san.” _His voice sounds like golden butter..._  
  
“It’s nothing,” Kuroo laughs and makes a move to walk out, brows furrowing because he really likes to just keep his desk clean. He almost couldn't care less about the actual words on it.  
  
“We should wipe it clean.” _What an angel!_  
  
Kuroo slowly turns back to look at his destroyed desk, ugly words written all over the usually pristine surface. They were glaring at Kuroo threateningly, even if the cowards behind the vandalism only chose to hide behind mere words. Tsukki looks at him, blankly like he’s waiting for Kuroo to walk back and do it. So he pouts, exhales heavily in defeat, and walks out, returning after a few minutes with two towels that reeks of alcohol. He passes one to Tsukki, who begins scrubbing aggressively and wordlessly. Kuroo feels the heat snake through him from his irritated hand to his arm and then to his face. Pfft, such unnecessary work, but it does give him more time alone with Tsukki…  
  
“Sorry,” Kuroo coughs, a little awkwardly. Tsukki doesn’t respond visibly, but Kuroo thinks he sees an-almost-nod.  
  
“Sorry you have to deal with idiot cowards.” Kuroo’s heart melts into a puddle of goo but he’s had enough of losing his face in front of Tsukki today. He just laughs.  
  
“They’ll get over it. It doesn’t really bother me anyway… just… my poor table!” he moans. Kuroo was mad, sure, and a little hurt, because he didn’t think his little refusal to help them cheat was going to be a big deal. He tries to never stick out when he doesn’t need to, but apparently, he failed. But he kicks all these emotions aside because they don’t matter to him. Kuroo’s happiness doesn’t depend on them. If anything, he should thank them for letting him see the sweeter side of Tsukishima Kei. _How adorable_ , Kuroo croons in his head.  
  
“Still… idiots,” Tsukki looks at the fading black stain, disgustedly. Kuroo almost squeals in his head.  
  
When they’re finally done, Kuroo thanks Tsukki again, and he just nods. Tsukishima is awfully quiet now, but Kuroo thinks of the sassy and teasing Tsukki when surrounded by his teammates. He couldn’t stop the snort.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. I was kind of hoping to listen to you run your unfiltered mouth, but…” he lets his shoulders droop teasingly.  
  
“Tsk. Why would I do that in front of a senpai and my host? I’d probably be forced to starve for the next week,” Tsukki fixes his glasses.  
  
“I’m not that mean, Glasses-kun.”  
  
“Can you not call me that?” Kuroo just repeats it.    
  
They’re in the storage room already and they each start taking out a cart full of balls before Kuroo locks the rooms again.  
  
“Hey Tsukki, I’d also appreciate it if… you don’t mention whatever we just did to anyone,” Kuroo grins, a little awkwardly.  
  
“That sounded so wrong, but got it.”  
  
“Thanks, Glasses-kun,” Kuroo gives him a bro-slap on his back and Tsukki almost lands face-first into the cart.  
  
“Dude, do you not have muscles?”  
  
“I wasn’t prepared for manhandling.”  
  
“That was like a poke!”  
  
“I might have a bruise,” Tsukki shakes his head.  
  
“Aww, delicate princess Tsukki!”  
  
“Ew, I’d almost prefer Glasses-kun,” Tsukki makes a face. Kuroo laughs and decides on that nickname.  
  
“What’s that, Tsukki?”  
  
“I think I’ll leave you to push this cart yourself, Kuroo-san.” The way his name rolls on Tsukki’s tongue makes Kuroo’s heart does a triple flip. They continue the pointless banter until they’re back at the court.  
  
“There you are. What took you so long?” Kenma asks Kuroo, although his action says he’s anything but waiting for Kuroo to just return. His eyes and fingers are trained on his black 3DS.  
  
“Kuroo-san took a long dump,” Tsukki beats Kuroo to it and walks away immediately before Kuroo could ‘bruise’ him again.  
  
Kenma just side-eyes Kuroo knowingly, who blinks a few times before gathering his team to start the intense training, with considerably more life and excitement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH, thank you for reading and the kudos and the everything! TuT It means a lot to me! <3 
> 
> Also, its a little strange but I'm sorta going semi-canon on this lololol aka Hinata passed his exams and the interactions will be different from the manga/anime half the time... pls bear with me >.<
> 
> I hope you liked the second chapter! Wanted to upload it tomorrow but I really can't wait >_>
> 
> And of course, feedback is always welcomed! Hihihihi~


	3. Reboot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up, you beanpole,” came the reply.
> 
> “Bucket-head."
> 
> “String bean.”
> 
> “Bean sprout! Get it? Cause he’s blonde on the head?” The shrimp has somehow joined in.
> 
> “Carrot top,” Kei drawls.

Kei is finding it hard to concentrate with Hinata’s constantly flitting figure etched in his brain. He grits his teeth because, _really, it could have been anyone on his mind…anyone but the annoying shrimp! Even Kuroo… Geez._ He gives himself another mental slap for even thinking about Kuroo.

But Kei was a little shocked over what he saw. He didn’t know someone like Kuroo would have to deal with something petty like his table getting vandalized. He wanted to ask Kuroo what happened… but no. No no no. Kei mustn’t put his nose into other people’s business.

But he _is_ kind of concerned…

Concern? Since when did he feel anything _remotely_ close to concern? Even with Yamaguchi, he never really felt the need to be concerned. Their friendship is easy; both of them knew each other enough to not hold anything against the other. Yamaguchi knows Kei can be kind of cold, which grants Kei permission to be himself around the soft-spoken freckled boy.

But here he is, unable to stop wondering if Kuroo is okay. He seems like a fearless captain; even their lazy-looking setter respects Kuroo’s commands. But what if it’s all just a façade? Was Kei projecting himself onto another person now? What a pain. _Tsk_.

This is really getting out of control. Kei wills himself to empty his mind and wipes it nice and clean. The images of the orange hair and the messy black bed-hair are gone.

Of course, it doesn’t really make a big difference because Karasuno’s team loses anyway against the almighty, crazy and loud Fukurodani with their ridiculous ace with the equally ridiculous silver hair. They each do a diving drill as punishment for the hundredth time or so today. Kei feels like his abdomen is about to crack open. Maybe he should just stay on the floor and never get up again, ugh…

When the shrill whistle rings in the air, Kei is never more grateful to put an end to their practice. He immediately makes his way out of the gym court. He can see the others doing the same, but mostly retiring together with their team. His own team, being the pigheaded fools with no end to their stamina reservoir, stays behind. He can feel Daichi’s eyes on his back and Hinata calls out to him.

“Hey Tsukishima! Come back here so we can practice!”

“You may have endless stamina, but I don’t… You go ahead, little shrimp.” He waves goodbye and picks up his towel, despite the jarring complaints from the loud carrot-head. Does the boy never get tired?

Kei doesn’t see Kuroo’s team wandering around outside as dinner is being prepared in the dining area. They’re probably being as stubborn as his teammates. But Kei is really tired and ready to be in the room, but the thought of having to be around Nishinoya and Hinata even after their practice makes him groan.

“Oh hello hello!” A velvety voice from somewhere makes him jump a little. Just a little.

“Glasses-kun! You found us!” Kuroo waves to Tsukki from a different gym that Kei obviously missed when he was walking around the school. Kei rolls his eyes subconsciously, because clearly he was the one ‘found’. An obnoxiously familiar silver-haired head pokes out from behind Kuroo and parrots him.

“Hello hello hello! Wanna come join us?” His eyes are so bright, Kei feels like his soul is getting involuntarily cleansed by Fukurodani’s ace’s stare.

“We need another blocker! I’ll even give you some tips!” Kuroo grins.

“I’m tired. And there are plenty of other, more able people,” Kei just jerks his head back, indicating to the back where a group is laughing about something.

“We want you to join us though! Right, Kuroo?” Bokuto (Kei tells himself to start using the name Bokuto introduced himself with, instead of silver dude), the over-energized owl nudges Kuroo giddily.

“Yes we do!” Kuroo nods and his hair flops up and down, up and down, Kei observes.

“It would really be cool if you can join us, Glasses-kun,” a third individual appears. Oh, the pretty setter from Fukurodani… What is this strange mix of people gathering here?!

“I’ll pass. Get someone else to do it,” Kei slumps and walks away. He ignores the booing sound from Bokuto and the setter trying to get him back to practice (probably pulling him by the collar, because he makes choking noises). Kuroo just went ‘ _aaww_ ’ but Kei is really ready to be away from everyone now.

So today, he skips dinner, went to shower in the peaceful, silent hall, and even listened to some of his favorite music tracks before he hears a clatter of footsteps from outside and he quickly stashes his headphones and pretends to be asleep.

Hinata bursts into the room with Tanaka, clean from the showers too. Kei can smell their soap scent. He almost sneezes.

“Is Tsukishima really asleep?!” He can almost see Tanaka balking.

“… He forgot to take off his glasses,” Hinata points out. Both of them broke out laughing and Kei is seriously considering murdering them for the sake of (his) World Peace but he knows he should really blame himself for being so absent-minded today. Why is that so, he wonders.

So Kei had to pretend to be still and asleep for a good twenty minutes, before the two walking radios went out to find the others.

Naturally, they all return after dragging Nishinoya back to make fun of Kei again, but find his glasses magically folded neatly and hidden away.

 

***

 

Kuroo was crushed _(heheh, get it?)._ Tsukki turned his invitation to practice together down, and now he has to find another excuse to be in his royal presence.

“Hey bro, you okay? You’ve been zoning out a lot today,” Bokuto claps Kuroo’s back a couple of times, making him almost drop the towel he was just using to clean up his face.

“Yeah, just a little distracted I guess,” he shrugs.

“Oya? Did little Kuroo see something he likes?”

“Must be, I can tell from a mile away,” Akaashi adds with a mischievous glint. _Akaashi, you twerp! Akaashi, why!  
_

“Hey hey, let’s just do one last round. I’m starving,” he groans and covers his face, trying to hide any emotions that might give him away. He peeks through his towel after a few seconds, satisfied to see Bokuto’s face lighting up and his stomach growls loudly too, as if only just remembering its hungry.

“Let’s go!”

“Don’t think we’ve dropped the subject,” Akaashi adds in a low voice as he walks by Kuroo to join his captain. Kuroo attempts to whip his behind with his towel but Akaashi just skitters away.

Really, Akaashi needs to have a shorter attention span like Bokuto.

 

***

  

Ah, of course the third day wasn’t that much different from the first or the second. Karasuno’s sweat polishes the wooden floor once again. Kei is beginning to feel like he’s a mat.

“Kageyama, please calm down. I think you’re going to start burning the floor,” Kei points out. It’s true though; the boy’s face is starting to turn red from frustration.

“Shut up, you beanpole,” came the reply.

“Bucket-head."

“String bean.”

“Bean sprout! Get it? Cause he’s blonde on the head?” The shrimp has somehow joined in.

“Carrot top,” Kei drawls.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Daichi puts out a hand despite his face twitching.

“Midget,” Kei coughs out and Hinata sticks a tongue out. Kei sneers.

But the midget has definitely done more for the team than Kei, he thinks to himself. They were came close to beating Nekoma today, and that was thanks to Hinata getting unbelievably quicker with his quicks. It defies all laws of physics. Newton must have forgotten some special exceptions to his formula. Maybe idiots _can_ defy gravity.

Kei catches Kuroo’s eyes on him more than a couple of times, definitely more than the amount he could safely say was accidental. He would look away, and try to control the hammering in his chest. What is this funny feeling? Its like… he wasn’t particularly disturbed or displeased by the attention… Kei feels like just keeling over and becoming one with the floor again.

He gets his wish when they lose.

To no one’s surprise, Kageyama really snaps this time, and Kei gets the shorter end of the stick (that should’ve gone to Hinata, ha!). To be fair, Kei knows he didn't give his 100%... or 90%... or even 70% really. Kei is really convinced they would lose every game anyway. Their opponents are just on a different level completely. It was their last game of the day, so he just tunes out the yelling and walks out in fast strides. Someone runs after him.

“Tsukki! Tsukki!!! Hey, TSUKKI!”

He turns around because Yamaguchi almost never raises his voice like that.

“Yeah?”

His friend walks up to him, almost aggressively.

“Listen, I know how you feel about volleyball. No! I really do! I get that you can’t find it in you to _try_. But you know, it frustrates me so much! You have so much potential Tsukki! I’m always watching you. And… And I think Kageyama and the rest are right… It really is time for you to decide if this is something you really want to do. What is the point of doing things if you don’t even push yourself to try?! When you _can_ be better?!” Yamaguchi has angry tears in his eyes, and it dawns on Kei that his best friend is frustrated with himself… and Kei.

Kei can’t deny anything he said. Because it’s all true. Except for the potential part. Kei doesn’t see himself having anything like the shrimp, or the King. Nope. He thinks the best he can do is to just try his hardest, and deep down, he knows it won’t be fruitless. It’s not like Kei is an incapable, mindless player. Yamaguchi knows that too. But it’s just hard for him to be passionate about the sport. He doesn’t get the big deal. Why does he have to be passionate in something he knows he doesn’t have the talent for?! He thinks of Akiteru and how his passion turned him into a fool… He was delusional. And Kei really doesn’t want to be the same way. He knows his limits.

“What’s the point?”

“Ha?!”

“Even if I put my everything in it, it’s all going to be over anyway. It’s not going to be our future. And no matter what we do, someone else is going to be better!”

“So what! I don’t care! I know someone out there will always beat me! I know that! But I still want to be good, you know? I want to be like the ‘Little Giant’ is to Hinata! He worships him! You don’t have to be the best for everyone, Tsukki… You just have the be the best for you…” Yamaguchi has considerably calmed down at this point.

“Be the best for me…” Kei mutters, blinking. He never thought about it that way…

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi echoes, a little dazed, as if he just realized the wisdom behind his words. They stood in silence for a while, Kei’s mind suddenly clearing up a bit. He feels looser, but in a good way.

“Uhm, okay… I think I’ll just go back to practice… I…Hinata is probably waiting for me.”

“Thanks.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not saying it again,” Kei turns and starts to walk away. Yamaguchi just stands there for a while, and then Kei hears his friend jogging back in the opposite direction.

“Hey hey hey!” Messy black hair pops out again from the 3rd gym. Kei doesn’t jump this time.

“Glasses-kun! Perfect timing as usual! Come join us!” Bokuto peeks from over Kuroo’s hunched shoulders.

“Yes, come join us, Tsukki!”

“…”

“Yes, please save me from dealing with the two idiots alone,” Akaashi, Fukurodani’s setter and vice captain, groans from behind the two.

“I’m feeling a little kind today,” Kei starts to say. Kuroo’s eyes are actually the size of golf balls now.

“Really?! Yes, Tsukki!”

“Yes, Tsukki!” Bokuto whoops and does a chest bump with Kuroo. Kei clicks his tongue.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“But why, Tsukki?”

“Akaashi-san, I thought you were better than this. I think I’m feeling tired today, maybe I shouldn’t join you after all.”

“… Glasses-kun. Please save me.”

“I thought so. Also, I don’t think Glasses-kun is any better.”

“But Tsukki!” Bokuto is already pulling Kei in. Kuroo tugs his other hand.

“Stop with the Tsukkis!"

Kuroo is now singing a weird little tune and the only word in the song seems to be ‘Tsukki’. Kei is seriously trying to not blush at this point, because staring at Kuroo’s lips making the motions to say the word does illegal things to his insides.

But then Bokuto joins him, hooting and squawking because apparently that’s his idea of harmonizing. Kei finally regains his senses and knees Bokuto’s muscly behind. Kei thinks his knees actually hurt him more than it did Bokuto.

“Ah! Akaashi, help!” Bokuto releases his grip and falls dramatically. Kei is all too aware than Kuroo is still pulling him to the other side of the court. _Why is it so stuffy in here!_

“Okay! Tsukki’s on my team!”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope,” Kuroo flashes him a cat-like grin. He’s looking too happy about this.

“I get to be with Akaashi!” Bokuto does a fist-pump and takes up his position across Kuroo.

“We’re always in a team, you massive idiot.” Kei is beginning to feel bad for Akaashi.

“Tsukki, you go first!”

Kei takes the ball to the end of the court. He breathes in, looks at Kuroo who gave him a thumb up and a discreet wink, and Kei’s hand slipped, resulting in an “OUT!”

The ball flies and hits the wall on the other side.

“Woah Tsukki, you have so much hidden power! So much hidden angst!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I kinda want this to be a weekly update but I think updating on a weekend is just better for everyone LOL. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, and comments and just reading this ;_____; ALL OF YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND I JUST WANT TO SQUISH YOU ALL AND-
> 
> Anyways, have a great week ahead~ I might start working next week so I'm just really hoping I'll be consistent with my update T.T 
> 
> P.S. I almost titled this chapter PonPonPon lolololololololololol \o/


	4. I Want to Meet You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 23:32 ] Bokutowl:  
> AKAASHI’S NOT MY BF.
> 
> [ 23:33 ] Me:  
> I MEANT BEST FRIEND
> 
> [ 23:33 ] Bokutowl:  
> Oh… kuroo u…
> 
> [ 23:33 ] Me:  
> hohohohohoho q(^-^q)

This is too good to be true. Some deity must have seen him feeding those birds on the way to school and now he is _drowning_ in good karma. Tsukki is standing right next to him as they get ready for a block. Bokuto goes in for a spike. It looks like it’s going to be a straight…

“Make sure you keep his straight in check. One, two, jump!”

Tsukki jumps on his right and extends his long, slender arms. Kuroo would cry if Bokuto breaks them, but he notes how flimsy they seem (he would still go after Bokuto if he dents them, and skin him alive). Bokuto slams the ball down. Kuroo stretches his hands to block a cross-spike and the ball bounces back to the other side of the court.

“Tsk!” Bokuto grumbles. Kuroo feels Tsukki watching him, so he turns around and answers the boy’s silent question.

“You gotta learn to read-block.”

“What?”

“Don’t just jump up and throw your hands wherever and guess. You read the enemy’s movements first, THEN you jump and block,” Kuroo grins, finally feeling like a senpai.

“So you saw Bokuto-san’s hands aiming for the cross?” He fixes his glasses and turns his studying eyes to the spiker.

“Yeah. I play with him quite a lot, so I can tell when he’s aiming for a cross. He kind of turns his wrist slightly when he’s in the air.” Kuroo demonstrates, showing the teensy little twist Bokuto usually does. “But Bokuto’s not just an ace by name. It’s hard to tell his timing sometimes.”

“Ah.”

“Also, Tsukki. Extend your arms.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Kuroo grabs the thin, long fingers, fighting the huge impulse to intertwine his in them.

“This is where you concentrate your power.” The corner of Tsukki’s lips twitches. Kuroo drops his hands immediately.

“When you’re blocking, extend your arms in front of you, and then you focus whatever you’ve got on your fingers, and bam! You’ll totally get a kill! Or at least touch the ball.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Tsukki gives him a funny look. Kuroo just shrugs, because he honestly doesn’t mind teaching anyone. Of course, Tsukki gets special treatment but, _ahem_.

“It’ll make the Battle of the Garbage Dump more interesting,” he replies easily.

“Since when are you this kind?”

“I’m always this kind!”

“And I’m a saint.”

“Are you not?”

“… I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

“Okay you two, stop flirting,” Akaashi calls out. Kuroo shoots him a death glare and they went back to the game.

They find themselves standing next to each other again, ready for Bokuto’s spike, and Tsukki tries to read his opponent’s movements. He couldn’t fully block it, but he did land a touch.

Tsukki blinks, as if just realizing something.

“You’re welcome,” Kuroo laughs and pats his back gently. He feels a little closer to Tsukki now.

 

***

 

It’s almost the end of the week. Kei finds himself looking forward to being in the 3rd gym every night after practice. Hinata joins them sometimes, with Lev the giant squid. But he doesn’t care. Hinata’s enthusiasm and fire doesn’t kill him on the inside anymore. It doesn’t annoy him, and maybe he stops taking the orange shrimp for a fool too. At some point in time during the week… Kei has mysteriously gained a sense of purpose for playing the sport. It’s refreshing, scary and unfamiliar.

Maybe part of the reason was Kuroo. Kei watches the captain score a triumphant kill. The gleam in his usually dark eyes is probably enough to inspire the whole of Sparta. Kei thinks he must be really lucky to have been called to join Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi that time.

The more time he spends around them, the more Kei feels comfortable. Suddenly his world is louder and warmer. It worries him.

Their last meal together was especially loud. The smell of grilled meat wafts through the hot summer air in the yard.

Kei was walking around with his empty plate, looking for the less brutal looking grill-warzone. Something heavy dropped on his plate and then it was gone. He looks down to see a tiny piece of paper with numbers and… is that a cat? If he squints really hard and tilts his head, it kind of looks like one. Kei snaps his head up immediately and finds the perpetrator, the mess of black hair, donning his proud red jersey jacket and walking away with a lazy drift. Kuroo throws him half a glance ( _is he acting shy?! What is happening?!_ ) and gives Kei a short wave.

Of course, Kei pockets the paper before anyone else sees this and gets weird ideas.

And of course he lies awake that night, debating intensely with himself, if he should text Kuroo. In the end he texts him because Kei feels a tad bit guilty. Kuroo _did_ teach him a lot of new things over the week, and dealing with his unresponsive, cold self can’t have been easy. _But is it really guilt?_

 

**[ 21:09 ] Me:**

Hello. This is Tsukishima.

 

He feels the instant regret and extreme embarrassment the moment he clicked ‘Send’.

 

**[ 21:11 ] Kuroo-san:**

Tsukki!!! Thought u’d nvr text (´；д；`)

 

Kei’s fingers are hovering over the screen. _What to say next? Why is he being like this?!_

 

**[ 21:11 ] Me:**

Sorry, just got home.

**[ 21:11 ] Kuroo-san:**

Right rightttt, u shld go to sleep! Rest well~~

**[ 21:13 ] Me:**

Will do.

**[ 21:13 ] Kuroo-san:**

Gniteee (✿◠‿◠)

 

Tsukki went to bed that night dreaming about Kuroo’s face turning into a kaomoji.

 

***

 

**[ 21:14 ] Me:**

HE TEXTED ME, BRO. HE TEXTED ME. ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

**[ 21:16 ] Kenmaaa:**

Ok, but its bedtime so pls take ur hair back to bed. Night!

**[ 21:16 ] Me:**

HAVE A GREAT NITE KENMAAAAヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

**[ 21:16 ] Kenmaaa:**

Omg Kuroo shutup.

**[ 21:18 ] Me:**

ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

 

Kuroo wakes up the next day, feeling fresh despite the four hours of sleep. He was too excited last night so he ended up getting an early start on the next day’s materials and homework. A certain blonde lingered on his mind, until he was close enough to his class. Kuroo was reminded of the little incident, bringing a sour look to his face, but he resolves to act like nothing happened.

The door slides open, and he heads straight to his poor table, ignoring the deafening silence that welcomes him. He manages a glance at the most likely suspect of the dirty play, and finds Himono and his gang sneering pathetically.

Kuroo just takes out his books and occupies himself fiddling with them.

“Hey Kuroo, how about that help huh?”

“Still a no,” he says easily. Himono looks like he is going to pop a vein, but Kuroo isn’t really intimidated. He could definitely take him one on one after all.

“You-”

“Alright, settle down,” the old homeroom teacher gets the class’s attention by whacking an eraser on the chalkboard, a cloud of dust erupting and making the girls on the front row cough. Himono walks away, making sure to glower at Kuroo the whole time but it’s turning out to be funny. Kuroo chuckles. Maybe he’ll tell Kenma about this later on, just for kicks…

Or not. Later that day finds Kuroo telling Kenma how Tsukki texts like a middle-aged executive as they warm up. Lev tries to get an early start at the court but Yaku pulls him back and makes him warm up properly. Thank goodness Kuroo doesn’t have to babysit everyone by himself. Yaku keeps Lev under control, and Kenma is in Kuroo’s hands. That was pretty much established since they beginning of the semester.

“Hey Kenma.”

“Hmm?” The tinier boy stares at the abandoned game console on the bench wistfully. Kuroo thinks he might end up marrying that thing someday and Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised.

“Should I text him again tonight?”

Kenma groans. “Text him again this evening so my ears are saved from your fanboy-ing.”

“You’re a genius, Kenma!”

 

***

 

Kei is using a worrying amount of effort to stop himself from jumping at every _beep_ his phone makes. Kuroo has been texting him almost everyday since that first night, and Kei has been responding consistently as well. How unusual of him…

Kuroo texts like every other teen boy on the planet, or at least normal teen boys. He uses kaomojis like they’re periods and commas. He drags out the last letter of every sentence, and it makes Kei want to laugh and then punch himself in the face. It is almost cute. _Oh my g-_

 _Thwack!_ Kei lets the table knock some sense into him. It doesn’t work because when his phone lets out a soft _beep_ , Kei is still trying to not scramble around frantically in search of his phone. _Seriously, get ahold of yourself!_

 

**[ 22:58] Kuroo-san:**

Hellooooooo~ just ate with bokuaka and u shldve been here too （；へ：）

**[ 22:58 ] Me:**

Then I'd be seen in public with idiots, so no thanks.

**[ 22:59] Kuroo-san:**

Stop being mean, Tsukki!!!

**[ 22:59] Kuroo-san:**

But srsly

**[ 22:59] Kuroo-san:**

U shld drop by Tokyo sometimes so we can all hangout! :D

**[ 23:00 ] Me:**

Hmm.

**[ 23:04 ] Kuroo-san:**

UR CONSIDERING IT?????!!!!!!!!!!! Σ(゜ロ゜;)

**[ 23:04 ] Me:**

… Okay, not anymore.

**[ 23:05 ] Kuroo-san:**

TSUKKI.

**[ 23:05 ] Me:**

Kuroo.

**[ 23:06 ] Kuroo-san:**

U gotta use caps.

**[ 23:06 ] Me:**

No.

**[ 23:07 ] Kuroo-san:**

BUT TSUKKI, COME HERE SO WE CAN ALL BE TOGETHER AGAIN ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

**[ 23:09 ] Me:**

Actually my brother works in Tokyo.

**[ 23:09 ] Kuroo-san:**

O_o Oh u nvr told me this!

**[ 23:09 ] Me:**

You never asked.

**[ 23:10 ] Kuroo-san:**

Fair pt… BUT THIS MEANS YOU HV A REASON TO COME TO USSSSSS ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

**[ 23:12 ] Me:**

Maybe.

**[ 23:13 ] Kuroo-san:**

Ill buy u fooddddd o(≧∇≦o)

**[ 23:13 ] Me:**

Time and place.

**[ 23:13 ] Kuroo-san:**

VICTORY IS MINEEEE!

**[ 23:14 ] Kuroo-san:**

Tsukki, ur too ez.

**[ 23:14 ] Kuroo-san:**

Jk, plz still come here ≧.≦

**[ 23:14 ] Kuroo-san:**

This coming sat ok wit u?

**[ 23:14 ] Kuroo-san:**

LETS HANG OUT THE WHOLE DAY. ITLL BE BOKUAKA, ME N U.

**[ 23:17 ] Me:**

Yeah sure.

**[ 23:17 ] Kuroo-san:**

Cant waaaaitttttt wooowowooowoooooooo (*≧▽≦)

**[ 23:17 ] Me:**

Goodnight, Kuroo-san.

**[ 23:18 ] Kuroo-san:**

Drop the honorifics, Kei-kun.

**[ 23:18 ] Me:**

Goodnight Kuroo.

**[ 23:18 ] Kuroo-san:**

OH SO YOU HATE BEING CALLED KEI-KUN!

**[ 23:19 ] Me:**

Kuroo-san.

**[ 23:19 ] Kuroo-san:**

Ok tsukkiiii ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

**[ 23:19 ] Me:**

Goodnight.

**[ 23:20 ] Kuroo-san:**

GNITEEEE KEI-KUN.

 

Kei wants to roll around on his bed and hold his own funeral and burial here. Talking with Kuroo always makes him feel a little breathless, and he ends up with a real smile that mysteriously appears sometime during their exchanges. Kuroo doesn’t make Kei feel like he can’t be himself, or that he has to hide behind a friendly mask. It’s too comfortable. His short, two-word responses never seem to dampen Kuroo’s fire, and the worst thing is Kei has this tiny, but annoying urge to see and talk to Kuroo... not just through the screen. It’s really scaring Kei because he’s not that dense, and he knows there’s probably a little something that he feels for Kuroo.

Okay, so maybe its about time Kei admits to having minor commitment issues. And that his ego will probably never recover if it turns out Kuroo was simply bored and just needed a text-buddy. Plus! Kei doesn’t even know how to proceed from here! What do people do after they realize they may have feelings for someone?!

Kei’s fingers are already typing in Yamaguchi’s name from his contacts, but decides against it.

Maybe he’s just getting ahead of himself because someone’s paying attention to him. Maybe its just infatuation.

Kei glumly counts down the days until Saturday, a prickle of nervousness tickling his chest.

After tomorrow, it’ll be two days.

After the day after tomorrow it’ll be just one more day.

The anxiety is killing him. Why did he ever agree to this?! The ghost of a velvety voice purrs in his ears, ‘ _Tsukkiiii_ ’.

Kei laughs bitterly, vowing to not tell Yamaguchi a single thing until he stops hallucinating about Kuroo...

Which is proving to be very, very, _very_ difficult, Kei thinks, as he tosses and turns, a heavy feeling in his chest as a certain smirking face pops up in his head yet again.

 

***

 

Kuroo thought about not inviting the Fukurodani boys actually… Then he could have a date with Tsukki!

But the thought of possible awkwardness and scaring Tsukki away sobered him up and stops his evil schemes.

 

**[ 23:30 ] Me:**

BROOOOO.

**[ 23:31 ] Bokutowl:**

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sup nekoman?

**[ 23:31 ] Me:**

U free this sat? Tsukki’s coming!!!!

**[ 23:32 ] Bokutowl:**

R U SRIOUS? BCOZ TSUKKI MY BROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[ 23:32 ] Me:**

YEAH, BRING UR BF WITH U. **  
**

**[ 23:32 ] Bokutowl:**

AKAASHI’S NOT MY BF.

**[ 23:33 ] Me:**

I MEANT BEST FRIEND

**[ 23:33 ] Bokutowl:**

Oh… kuroo u…

**[ 23:33 ] Me:**

hohohohohoho q(^-^q)

**[ 23:34 ] Bokutowl:**

BUT UR MY BEST FRIEND

**[ 23:34 ] Me:**

don’t try to get out of this q(^-^q)

**[ 23:35 ] Bokutowl:**

AKAASHI’S NOT MY BOY FRIEND.

**[ 23:35 ] Me:**

Not yet~ q(^-^q)

**[ 23:36 ] Bokutowl:**

UR MAKING THIS SO DIFFCIULT.

**[ 23:36 ] Me:**

SO SATURDAY OK!!! Ill let u kno the time.

**[ 23:37 ] Bokutowl:**

(≧∀≦)

**[ 23:37 ] Me:**

SEE YA SOON BEST FRIEND!

**[ 23:38 ] Bokutowl:**

BYE AND AKAASHI’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, kudos to all those authors out there writing a full texting fic bcoz tbh I'm dying here and its only a few pages of interaction ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ 
> 
> Next, I'M SORRY IT SEEMS SO SLOW FNVKSJDVSD I'm mad at myself bcoz the pace seems slow but pls be patient okkkk!!! OT4 outing is next week and I hope it won't disappoint!!!!


	5. Melt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's OT4 outing day.

It’s the long awaited day. The weather is starting to get cooler, the leaves starting to get spottier and the air crisp, heralding the coming of autumn. Despite the pleasant tickling wind, Kei’s cheeks are flushed as he boards the train early Saturday morning, almost late because his mom was fussing over the fact that _‘Kei! You’re seeing friends other than Tadashi!_ (almost tearfully too!) Kei feels a little insulted, but knows it’s true. He doesn’t really have any friends at school, more like acquaintances he would sometimes converse with only because they started talking to him first.

And now he is taking a train to Tokyo to see a bunch of people he practiced volleyball with over summer. The world is certainly up to something.

Kei shuffles his feet nervously, picks on a stray loop on the edge of his striped sweater and even manages a quick check on his reflection on the train’s window. His hair looks okay, he thinks, as he sees a satisfyingly blank face staring back at him, his inner thoughts not getting betrayed by his features. Kei hears the announcement for Tokyo stop and he gets up because his nerves aren’t letting him keep calm anymore. He’s riddled with a sudden desire to hop around to get rid of the excessive adrenaline.

The train lurches to a stop, and the doors slide open. Kei recalls Kuroo’s last text to him, saying he would be waiting at the station in case Kei gets lost. What a nice idiot, Kei thinks, dolefully shaking his head. Kei isn’t a child anymore.

“Tsukki!” He hears a smooth, mellow voice calling out to him and a long arm waving near a pillar plastered with ads. Amazing… Kuroo doesn’t even have to shout for Kei to pick up on his voice over the noisy hubbub of bustling crowd. Tokyo is very different from Miyagi, he thinks. He makes his way to the other male and attempts to not trip.

“Kuroo-san,” he greets, a little awkwardly. Now that he’s actually with him in person, Kei is at a loss of how to act.

“Just Kuroo for you, Tsukki!” Kuroo pouts and starts walking away from the platform.

“Where are the others, Kuroo-san?” Kei looks around, feeling slightly buzzed with warmth. He walks a little faster to keep up with Kuroo’s pace. He walks fast, Kei notes, watching his long legs overtake one another in fluid motions. His blood red hoodie is a fits him snuggly and Kei can see his slightly hunched back, his lazy yet efficient manner of walking, with his hands stuffed in the pocket of his jeans.

“They were running a little late, so I told them to wait outside of the station. Wouldn’t want Bokuto to suffocate poor widdle, Tswukki, now would we?” he grins cheekily.

“If you’re going to keep talking like a five year-old, I’ll just turn back now,” he looks away.

“Nooooo! We’re almost there!” Kuroo feigns panic and Kei almost trips because the older male seems to find it perfectly fine to grip Tsukki’s unsuspecting wrist and pulls him forward as they near the exit. He falters and that makes Kuroo chuckle.

“Glasses-kun!” Silver colored hair bobs up and down excitedly. Kei is reminded of Hinata’s obnoxiously loud energy. Kuroo drops his hands when they were close enough to the pair.

“Hey Tsukishima,” Akaashi says, stifling a yawn.

“Hello Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san,” Kei nods at the two.

“Still can’t believe you got him to come here, Kuroo dude,” Bokuto wipes off a fake tear.

“Me too, bro, me too,” he sniffs.

“So where are we going first?” Akaashi talks over the now blubbering Bokuto and Kuroo. Kei is starting to like Akaashi more and more. He wonders how he survives being around the other two bunch of walking absurdity. Although Kei could swear Kuroo isn’t actually that crazy when it’s just the two of them…

“I’m kind of hungry,” Kei says honestly. He didn’t have time to get breakfast this morning after all, having chosen to spend an unnecessarily long time pacing in his room instead.

“Great, me too actually. Kuroo, you had somewhere you wanted to take Tsukishima to?”

“We should eat at that okonomiyaki place near the park we usually go to!”

“Let’s go go go!” Bokuto looks even more excited than Kei the visitor.

“Good idea,” Akaashi nods and all of them start walking away from the station, now considerably more quiet. Bokuto is busy talking to Kuroo animatedly, walking in front of Kei and Akaashi, who in contrast, talks in a softer, subdued manner.

“So how was the ride here? I’ve never actually taken a train to Miyagi before.”

“Pretty long.”

“How are the other Karasuno boys? Practicing hard huh?”

“Yeah, well, no one can actually relax with Kageyama around.” Akaashi laughs.

“What about you?” he asks Kei.

“Of course I’m practicing hard too,” Kei says, gaze fixed on the back of Kuroo’s head, his stiff black hair, the same mess as Kei remembers.

“Ah, that’s good to hear. Bokuto’s been extra excited for the prelims so he’s been staying later and later recently.”

“What about you?”

“Naturally, I have to stay late and make sure Bokuto doesn’t slip on his own sweat.” Kei snickers.

“I think I’ll go and sub Kuroo in,” Akaashi mutters then.

“Huh?”

“He’s been giving me this look,” Akaashi sighs, turns to Kei and smirks.

“What?” he demands.

“Nothing,” he shrugs and walks ahead to tell Kuroo something. Kuroo nods and falls back, matching his pace to the curious Kei.

“So Tsukki…”

“Hm.”

“Anything you wanna do today?”

“Nothing in particular. You have anything you wanted to do?”

“Hmm, I’ve been wanting to get a new pair of glasses,” Kuroo says.

“Oh?”

“Ohoho?”

“You wear glasses?”

“Only at home, especially since I’ve been ogling my books a little too much lately.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut before blinking rapidly. Kei’s heart does a triple backward flip and falls flat and dead.

“Didn’t know you study that much. You don’t seem like the type to,” Kei comments. Kuroo looks scandalized.

“Tsukki! Did you take me for an idiot?! I can understand Bokuto but…”

“Hey! I hear my name!”

“Tsukki says your hair looks extra spiky today,” Kuroo replies quickly, and Bokuto perks up. Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, I’m an ace student, Tsukki!” Kuroo puffs out his chest. Kei snickers a little.

“Anything else you had in mind?”

“Nah, maybe we can try that new cake store that opened near my school!”

“Sounds good,” Kei approves.

“For sure! You like sweets, Tsukki?” Kei wishes Kuroo would stop saying his name so much.

“I guess they’re okay.”

“That’s funny, you didn’t seem like the type to,” Kuroo teases. Kei ignores him.

“We’re here!” Kei stops in front of a small but busy looking shop with a blue overhead banner. A delicious smell invites him in.

“For four please.”

“Right this way!” a cheery female waitress shows them to their seats. They take off their shoes and sit cross-legged around the table. Kei picks the spot next to the wall and Akaashi sits across him. Kei feels soft material rubbing against his knees.

“Sorry.” Kei looks up from subconsciously scratching the spot where someone’s elbow just rubbed against his knees. Kuroo grins at him and busies himself with the menu. Oh, Kuroo is sitting next to him…

“Mind if I order for all of us?” No one objects to Kuroo. Bokuto is telling Akaashi about his mom begging him to cut his hair, but of course he’s been fighting back bravely.

Kuroo turns his attention back to Kei when he was done ordering.

“Where does you brother work?”

“At this small start-up company.”

“What does he do?”

“Software programmer,” Kei replies, tries not to say it with gushing pride. Whatever Akiteru is, Kei is still pretty proud of his brother being a pretty awesome programmer.

“Woah! That’s so cool, Tsukki!” Kei just shrugs it off.

“Yeah, pretty great.”

“Does he help with games? Because if he does, Kenma would _die_.”

“Actually his latest big project is something involving a game… It’s an adventure game but I forgot its name.”

Kuroo rests his chin on his palm. “I remember Kenma telling me a new adventure game is going to be released soon. I bet it’s that one!”

“Rest in peace, Kenma,” Kei says, and Kuroo nods vehemently.

“Tsukishima, you should drop by more often then,” Akaashi suggests. Kuroo shoots him a look. Kei wonders why.

“Uh…”

“We can practice together!” Bokuto offers.

“I’ve died enough times during the week, I will not sacrifice my weekend again for that,” Kei immediately shoots him down. Bokuto deflates a little and Kuroo laughs. Their food arrives just then, and the sizzling pancake tempts Kei, who is usually indifferent about most food. Kuroo cuts off a pretty big piece and dumps it on Kei’s plate.

“Eat,” he says, taking another piece for himself. Akaashi and Bokuto have their own big piece they’re sharing.

“Thanks,” Kei mumbles, really not used to this at all. In fact, he doesn’t even remember the last time he’s gone out with a couple of friends aside from the after practice walk home with his teammates. Or some hang outs with Yamaguchi. But being around Kuroo sort of feels different than being around Yamaguchi…

“It’s going to get cold,” Kuroo reminds him. Kei picks up his chopsticks and starts eating. He watches Kuroo picking out the ginger and setting them aside.

“They’re gross,” Kuroo explains after catching Kei’s judgmental stare.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to be a picky eater?”

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you gingers are gross?!”

“…No, I don’t think moms ever tell their kids things like that.”

“… Mine neither, but she should have!” Kei snorts and coughs when he chokes on his food.

He falls into an easy banter with Kuroo, with Akaashi and Bokuto occasionally jumping in. It’s comfortable and a nice change from conversing with his own conscience. Kuroo keeps surreptitiously adding more food to Kei’s plate.

“Kuroo, you know I don’t eat much, right?”

“You need to! You look like a stick, Tsukki! A stick!!! Bokuto can probably kill you with his spike.”

Kei isn’t used to getting this much attention from a person, even worse if it’s from a senpai. But he secretly revels in it.

They finally finish their food, and Kuroo battles everyone to get the bill and pays for their food. Bokuto fights back a little but then accepts rather happily. Akaashi and Kei tries to get him to split but Kuroo dashes with the bills in his hands like he’s running a marathon to the cashier. There’s just no beating him. Even though Kei agreed to come at the pretense of getting his food paid for by Kuroo, he wasn’t really going to let him do it… So Akaashi and Kei unanimously decided on paying for Kuroo’s dinner later on. Kei is a little surprised at himself, not expecting to make plans to stay until dinner.

They walk out into the brittle air and the slightly busy streets. Kei considers moving here for university if his mother would let him… He’s always wanted to try living in the city.

“Where to next?”

“You guys okay with going to the plaza we usually go to? I need a new pair of reading glasses.”

“Sure! What’s wrong with your old ones?” Bokuto asks.

“I wore them to sleep and they broke,” Kuroo winces, reflexively touching the side of his face. Kei tries not to imagine Kuroo falling asleep in his glasses, but it is embarrassingly hard.

The place isn’t a far walk from the restaurant. Kuroo leads the way to the store and proceeds to trying on various glasses at once.

“Hey Kei, help me pick a pair out,” he says, walking to the walls displaying the ones for males. Akaashi and Bokuto are on the other side, looking at the products for women. Bokuto is (as expected) trying them on.

Kei watches Kuroo furrow his brows, long fingers hovering over different glasses. He picks out a pair with thick, black frames, rather big and square looking.

“What do you think?”

“Nope.” Kuroo glances at the mirror and puts it back quickly.

“Definitely no.” Next he picks out a small, thin, oval pair, with no rims, and metallic hinges. Is Kei _swooning_ inside? Nope, definitely not. Nope. Nope. Who even swoons?!

“This?”

“Nope,” Kei replies a little quickly and he looks away, pretending to study the other products. Kuroo studies himself in the mirror.

“Aw, I kinda like it,” he says, putting it back. They keep up the process for a while, going through quite some pairs before…

“What about these Tsukki?” Kuroo looks at him, through small, rectangular -framed glasses, with only metallic rims at the bottom half and thin silver hinges.

 _Oh, that can’t be healthy_ , Tsukki thinks, as he feels faint and there’s a sudden weakness in his knees. His heart hammers against his chest. He opens his mouth to say something, and Kuroo’s eyes widen, waiting. But nothing comes out because suddenly his throat is dry like dinosaurs nested there. He coughs a few times and nods.

“Yeah?” Kuroo confirms.

“Uhm, yes. I think this one… suits you,” Kei fades to a mumble.

“Oh,” Kuroo looks away quickly and examines himself in the mirror again. Oh no, did Kei sound too… Did he sound like he was actually attracted to Kuroo?! Well, its not like Kei can actually outright deny it, but he didn’t want to sound that way. It might make things awkward if Kuroo just thinks of them as friends… as he should. As Kei should too.

But when Kuroo turns to the store salesgirl to tell her he’s getting the pair, Kei notes the slight tinge of red on Kuroo’s cheeks from his side profile, matching his hoodie. Kei reminds himself to delete and ban that absolutely illegal picture of Kuroo with the glasses.

 

***

 

Fluffy clouds still parades around the blue sky when they step out of the mall, heading to the cake shop that’s just a few blocks down. They spent a couple of hours inside, mostly looking at random things. Tsukki didn’t buy anything but Kuroo saw him suspiciously eyeing the a recently released portable speakers from the same brand that produces Tsukki’s headphones he was constantly sporting around his neck during the camp, if Kuroo recalls correctly. Akaashi bought a pair of new kneepads and a cute wristband for his sister, while Bokuto… bought yet another atrocious looking owl T-shirt to add to his collection.

“Oh,” Bokuto puffs when they step into the bakery. Kuroo balks, as he takes in the various shades of pink decorating the store and the superfluous amount of glitter on the ceiling. Clearly, the plain outside appearance was deceiving.

“Oh…” Akaashi looks around him, but the male takes a bold step forward when the blonde waitress flutters around him to show him to their seats. Bokuto follows suit, scratching his head, and eyeing the decorations rather cautiously. Kuroo goes after him and Kei does the same wordlessly. In fact, he looks more interested than any of them.

“I think it’s meant to be a shop for girls,” Kuroo whispers. “But I’ve heard good things about it!”

“Did you perhaps maybe hear it from… say, a girl?” Kei says, a smirk tugging on his lips.

“Uh… maybe?” The truth is, Kuroo overheard the girls talking about it in class, and he was stuck on where to take Kei to. So…

“I have high expectations,” Kei declares. Kuroo wants to shrink and fuse with the wall and disappear already.

Once they were seated, each of them orders a cake, already hungry from the shopping. Akaashi goes for the green tea cake, Bokuto settles on a plain chocolate cake and Kuroo orders their coffee cake. He waits for Tsukki who took a two-second look at the menu and closed it again. He tells the waitress he wants their strawberry shortcake.

“TSUKKI, THAT’S SO CUTE,” Bokuto almost yells.

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukki groans. A little bulb lights up in Kuroo’s head. When was the last time Tsukki told him that? Not for a loooong while. So… Tsukki doesn’t mind if Kuroo is the one calling him Tsukki? Huh? AH?

“Kuroo gets to call you Tsukki!” Bokuto complains, having observed the same thing as Kuroo. Kuroo watches Tsukki look away, pretending to be interested at the intensely girly décor.

“I’m his volleyball mentor, of course I get to call him that,” Kuroo says, flashing a confident smile as he saves Tsukki from the situation.

“But we play together!” Bokuto wails.

“Hey, Bokuto, you like the new knee pads I got? If you do, I’ll get you a pair for your birthday present…” And, Akaashi saves the day! Kuroo thanks heaven for giving him such a considerate albeit a little too smart and devious friend.

“Oh, I still have the new pair I bought last year,” he frowns.

“Last year?” Kuroo asks.

“I can’t let my baby go yet!” he flops, referring to his really abnormally long kneepads that Kuroo remembers, probably already with Bokuto since the creation of the Earth or something.

The waitress swoops in and serves them their cake. Kuroo steals a sideway glance to spot Tsukki’s fleeting spark of excitement on his usually impassive, golden eyes.

“Good?” Kuroo asks, after Tsukki takes a forkful of the strawberry-laden dessert. He nods and licks the crumbs off his lips. _Oh my heart… Stop that, Tsukki!_

“Unexpectedly great,” Tsukki scowls and attacks the cake. Kuroo grins happily and thinks the place might’ve been a great idea after all (ignoring the strange looks the female customers are giving them, most of them on a date with uncomfortable looking boys).

“Hey Akaashi, try mine! You like chocolate cake too, right?”

“Ha-AFGHHH” Akaashi almost chokes as Bokuto stuffs his open mouth with his cake. Kuroo joins Bokuto laughing because now Akaashi has a chocolate moustache and he is too preoccupied with trying to stop choking to clean it up. Even Tsukki is sniggering tersely, but still handing Akaashi a piece of napkin.

“Bokuto, please stop trying to kill me. I don’t think anyone on the team would appreciate that.”

“How did you know what I was planning?!” Bokuto sighs in defeat and stuffs his own mouth this time with the cake. Tsukki has stopped his funny little way of showing amusement and is now trying to not grin. Kuroo’s heartstrings tighten. _So cute… I must feed him more strawberry-shortcakes…_

About half an hour later, they are back strolling down the streets of Tokyo, voting on their next activity. In the end, they all agree on going to the arcade because Kuroo and Bokuto are about to have a very important showdown. Tsukki mostly watches their banters with quiet amusement. Kuroo concludes that Tsukki is just a giant, silent ball of salt.

When they arrive at their usual place, Bokuto runs to the basketball machines.

“Okay bro, whoever loses gets the winner ice cream.”

“Very down for that. Two scoops!”

“You’re gonna be sorry.”

Kuroo asks if Tsukki wants to play too, but the latter shakes his head, saying he’d play later.

“Tsukishima can go against me later,” Akaashi says. Tsukki doesn’t object to that.

“Ready?” Kuroo nods. They slam the button down together and the balls start rolling toward them. Bokuto starts throwing them in like a storm and most of them make it in. Kuroo does it more fluidly and calmly, confident he’s going to win. He hears a quiet breath of ‘ _woah_ ’ behind him, most likely from Tsukki, and it spurs him to go even faster. He’s already five points ahead of Bokuto…

The buzzer sound ends the game and shows them their score. Bokuto howls as he loses by a margin of twelve points. Kuroo turns around and flexes his arms like a champion.

“Ho ho ho! Boku my friend, don’t ever doubt my basketball skills again!”

“Never,” he sobs, while Akaashi pats him half-heartedly on the back.

“Akaashi! Your turn! Tsukki, show us what you’ve got!” Tsukki looks a little like he’s constipated as he steps forward stiffly and stretches his arms.

“Don’t worry, Tsukishima, I’m nowhere as good as the freaks,” Akaashi signals to the smiling Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Ah…”

Kuroo watches as the game starts and Tsukki fumbles with the balls. He finally manages to get one in… But Akaashi got three of them in already. Bokuto is shamelessly cheering for Akaashi, so Kuroo claps for Tsukki.

The buzzer rings…

Kuroo has never seen someone take crushing defeat as gracefully as Tsukishima Kei, pushing the bridge of his glasses up as he turns around and declares that today isn’t his day. It makes Kuroo like him even more.

Later on, they find out that Tsukki is _really_ good at those drum rhythm games… Kuroo tells him that and Tsukki coughs and says it’s nothing, while Bokuto owes yet another person ice cream.

 

***

 

Kei waves awkwardly at the other three boys when the speaker loudly announces the arrival of the train back to Miyagi in about three minutes. They walked him to the station after dinner (Bokuto wrestled Kuroo so Akaashi and Kei can pay for their dinner). Akaashi and Bokuto tell him to come back next week or something, and to tell Hinata that Bokuto’s looking forward to facing him at Nationals. Kei just nods to everything, a little exhausted from the long day. Kuroo smiles a little crookedly and steps forward. Kei grits his teeth when the slightly shorter male somehow gains the nerve to playfully ruffle his hair. Before he could retort, the train arrives.

“See ya later, Tsukki!” Kuroo waves, a glint in his eyes. Kei quickly walks towards the platform and fights the flow of the crowd. When he finally sits down for the long ride back home, he finds his cheeks warmer than what would be normal, and his lips pulled into something like half a smile and half a sneer. Guess he’ll have to work on smiling a little better…

His height lets Kei catch his own reflection on the window, above a boy’s slumped figure. His hair looks like a mess, but he touches it gingerly, tries to remember Kuroo’s touch.

…

Okay, nope. That’s as far as it goes. Kei smooths his hair back to normal and angrily stuffs his ears with the white earphones he had in his pocket.

How dare Kuroo turn him into an idiot?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS IS OKAY, SOBS T___T
> 
> And to everyone who's reading this, and gave me kudos, bookmarked this, or commented, I'M SO THANKFUL AND I LOVE UUUUUUUUU ≥,≤ 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me! 
> 
> Hope you guys have a great weekend~ 
> 
> P.S. Chapter title is Miku's song! I luv that songgggg aaaaaaaa


	6. Penalty Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So who are you texting, huh?” Tanaka suddenly forgets about the earlier exchange and switches to an interrogating/gossiping tone.
> 
> “No one you need to know about.” His phone buzzes. Kei tries to sneakily peek at the screen to see what Kuroo replied. Unfortunately, he has a nosy best friend.
> 
> “TSUKKI, YOU’RE TEXTING KUROO-SENPAI?!”
> 
> “STINGYSHIMA, YOU’RE TEXTING KUROO-SAN?!”
> 
> “Yamaguchi shut up, or I swear I will shave your head and you can join Tanaka and pine hopelessly after Kiyoko-san,” Kei quietly threatens him, without so much as moving a muscle because he is that great at this, sliding his phone back into the shelter of his bag, regretting his rash decision made because he was being impatient.

As the exam period and prelims for Nationals drew near, tension in Kuroo’s class and team grew heavy. The volleyball captain gets a validation of the fruits of his hard work when the teacher called Kuroo into the office a few days ago to tell him that the school is impressed with his work. They promise the blessed Nekoma scholarship to whichever university he gets into if he can keep up his exceptional results until his last year (very much doable, Kuroo thinks happily). The more concerning problem is how Kenma seems to be extra withdrawn (he sometimes slinks away mid-practice, thinking he could escape Kuroo’s eyes, _that snotball!_ ), and Lev is extra-high-strung (the team is essentially everyone else + two kids they all have to babysit). The others are becoming increasingly careless and prone to mistakes as each day passes. Kuroo wipes his face with his towel and sighs. They’re all in the locker room, getting ready for practice. He coughs, readying himself for a pep-talk.

“Okay guys, listen up. I know we’re all nervous, and everyone is doing well already, but… stop getting too nervous. There’s no point in thinking about it too much. What will happen, _will_ happen. All we can do is practice as best as we can, rely on each other, and have fun. Make sure we don’t regret whatever will happen when it does. We can say for sure, we tried our best. And I know we’ll do great.”

…

… Kai, his seriously broody and five-levels-of-seriousness-higher-than-Kuroo-himself vice-captain puts a thumb up and an approving nod.

Other than that, the hanging silence makes Kuroo feel a little embarrassed. Some days he questions his own position as a captain. Who even appointed him anyway?!

“Thank you, captain obvious. We’re all having fun, aren’t we? Just keep doing whatever we’ve been doing,” Yaku’s voice comes up from the corner. Everyone nods, with a somewhat hopeful look on their faces, definitely more spirited than they were before. Yaku really should’ve been made captain.

Their practice went better that day. There were less faulty services, less scowls and Kuroo’s shoulder feel physically lighter. Kenma doesn’t try to escape today. He goes home humming, in a pretty good mood, and decides to bug Tsukki.

 

**[ 20:32 ] Me:**

TsUkKi!

**[ 20:32 ] Me:**

(*≧▽≦)

**[ 20:33 ] Tsukkiiii:**

??

**[ 20:34 ] Me:**

How was ur day? (*⌒∇⌒*)

**[ 20:36 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Boring. Practice ended very late.

**[ 20:36 ] Me:**

Oh!!! It’s fateeeee~

**[ 20:37 ] Me:**

Mine ended late too!!! But it wasn’t boringggg

**[ 20:38 ] Tsukkiiii:**

That’s because you’re hardly bored by anything.

**[ 20:39 ] Me:**

Tsukki is v smart!!!

**[ 20:39 ] Me:**

Im bored rn thoooo

**[ 20:40 ] Tsukkiiii:**

You’re bored talking to me?

**[ 20:40 ] Me:**

Noooooooooo

**[ 20:41 ] Me:**

You know what I mean Tsukkii!!

**[ 20:41 ] Me:**

How can i be bored talking to uuuu

**[ 20:41 ] Me:**

（；へ：）

**[ 20:44 ] Tsukkiiii:**

How was your day? Aside from practice.

**[ 20:45 ] Me:**

Tiringggg

**[ 20:46 ] Me:**

I almost fell asleep in class

**[ 20:46 ] Me:**

And I was thinking of wat to do bcoz my team’s gtting nervous for the prelims!!!

**[ 20:47 ] Tsukkiiii:**

That’s been happening to mine to.

**[ 20:47 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Too*

**[ 20:48 ] Me:**

Wats dai1 doing?

**[ 20:49 ] Tsukkiiii:**

He didn’t have to do anything. Our king took over.

**[ 20:49 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Which is why I went home past dinnertime.

**[ 20:50 ] Me:**

Σ(゜ロ゜;) Tsukki is angry…

**[ 20:50 ] Me:**

I’ll accompany u next time!!!!

**[ 20:51 ] Tsukkiiii:**

It’s ok, you don’t have to.

**[ 20:52 ] Me:**

ANYTHING FOR TSUKKIIIII !!! (≧∇≦)/

**[ 20:52 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I’m touched. Would you jump off a moving train for me?

**[ 20:53 ] Me:**

Y do u wan me ded （；へ：）（；へ：）（；へ：）

**[ 20:54 ] Tsukkiiii:**

This is strange, aren’t you usually busy with your homework at this time of the day?

**[ 20:55 ] Me:**

Yaaa, but sensei’s just been revising these past few days, and im ok wit the materials.

**[ 20:56 ] Me:**

(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

**[ 20:56 ] Me:**

So im texting u instead!!!!!

**[ 20:57 ] Me:**

WAIT, TSUKKI KNOWS MY DAILY SCHEDULEEEEEEE ٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

**[ 20:58 ] Tsukkiiii:**

You may not have things to do, but other people do, you know.

**[ 20:58 ] Tsukkiiii:**

… I can hardly forget with the frequency of your texts.

**[ 20:58 ] Me:**

O.O im srrryyyy tsukkiii r u doing ur hwk?

**[ 20:59 ] Me:**

Idk if im actually srry… i was trynna bug u but not rlly but im bored n lonely (๑•́₋•̩̥̀๑)

**[ 21:01 ] Me:**

Ok, actlly, if ur rlly doing sthg, im sorry ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

**[ 21:03 ] Tsukkiiii:**

No, actually I’m not.

**[ 21:03 ] Tsukkiiii:**

But I’m not your booty call.

**[ 21:03 ] Tsukkiiii:**

If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to push my buttons.

**[ 21:04 ] Me:**

D’: TSUKKIIIIIIII

**[ 21:04 ] Me:**

NOOOOOOOOO

**[ 21:04 ] Me:**

But ur too cute ≥.≤

**[ 21:05 ] Me:**

N I just like texting uuuuuuu

**[ 21:06 ] Tsukkiiii:**

…

**[ 21:07 ] Me:**

（；へ：）

**[ 21:07 ] Me:**

Okok, ill stop (๑•́₋•̩̥̀๑)

**[ 21:08 ] Me:**

Sorrryyy

**[ 21:08 ] Me:**

Plz go back to wtvr ur doinggg

**[ 21:09 ] Tsukkiiii:**

It’s fine.

**[ 21:10 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I mean.

**[ 21:12 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I wasn’t doing anything anyway.

**[ 21:14 ] Tsukkiiii:**

So this is ok.

**[ 21:15 ] Me:**

LOL

**[ 21:15 ] Me:**

Cute tsundere tsukkii

**[ 21:16 ] Me:**

**^v^**

**[ 21:16 ] Me:**

any plans for the weeknd?

**[ 21:17 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Not really.

**[ 21:18 ] Me:**

U shld come up here againnnn!!!

**[ 21:18 ] Me:**

Hehehehe

**[ 21:19 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I’ll see.

**[ 21:20 ] Me:**

Lmk if ur cominnggg!!!

**[ 21:20 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Yes mom.

**[ 20:21 ] Me:**

(;¬_¬)

**[ 21:23 ] Tsukkiiii:**

How’s everything else?

**[ 21:24 ] Me:**

Meh, im just worried abt our team for the prelims

**[ 21:24 ] Me:**

Kenma’s been too obsessed wit his new gameee (；￣Д￣）

**[ 21:24 ] Me:**

we might be losing himmmM!!!!

**[ 21:25 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Promise him a new game if you guys win.

**[ 21:26 ] Me:**

Isnt dat gnna be worse cuz its nationals after???

**[ 21:26 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I’m solving the current problem.

**[ 21:27 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Worry about the next one later on.

**[ 21:27 ] Me:**

Tsukki is such a genius.

**[ 21:28 ] Me:**

I must learn from ur ways （；￣д￣）

**[ 21:30 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Congratulations, you typed a complete and properly punctuated and spelled sentence.

**[ 21:31 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Also, ^says the one getting a scholarship.

**[ 21:32 ] Me:**

Aahhh but ur still a baby bird!!!!

**[ 21:32 ] Me:**

U’ll prolly get one too! ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ

**[ 21:33 ] Me:**

Hehehehehhh, if I type like dat all the tym, evryone wld think im u.

**[ 21:40 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Sorry Kuroo, I actually have to go now.

**[ 21:40 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I forgot about this homework.

**[ 21:41 ] Tsukkiiii:**

^You’re supposed to be honored, I believe.

**[ 21:42 ] Me:**

Σ(゜ロ゜;) go do it glasses-kun!!!!

**[ 21:42 ] Me:**

not rlly, i need evryone to knw who theyre talking to… teehee (*´∀`*)

**[ 21:43 ] Tsukkiiii:**

You haven’t called me that in a while, why don’t you stick to that actually?

**[ 21:43 ] Me:**

TSUKKI.

**[ 21:44 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Should’ve expected as much.

**[ 21:44 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Goodnight Kuroo.

**[ 21:45 ] Me:**

Gnite tsukkiiiiii

 

Kuroo flops on his bed, studying his low ceiling. It’s embarrassingly obvious he likes Tsukki. Even he can’t deny that. Throughout their texts, Kuroo has fully come to terms with that. He finds the other boy endearing, after peeling through the curt replies and misleading apathy. Kuroo is pretty nonchalant himself but even Tsukki would give him a run for his money. The clues were there after all. On rare times when Kuroo’s buried in his books and doesn’t text the other boy, the strawberry tart would initiate instead. Of course, it would be in his own funny way, basically checking up on Kuroo (something like ‘ _I saw an ugly cat today. It hissed at me. I wanted to kick it because it reminded me of you._ ’ or ‘ _Have you eaten? If not, here..._ _ginger.jpg received_ ’)

Kuroo wonders if he’s reading too much into it, pining on baseless hope. Kenma has been surprisingly good at pushing Kuroo, telling him it’s not just his imagination, and that Tsukki really does seem like he’s hinting at something.

Now the question is… what’s next?

Kuroo groans into his pillow, not even daring to think of the day when he would have to confess and put his feelings into actual words understandable by other humans (aka Tsukki).

For now, he’ll just have to be content with his own personal thoughts and made-up scenarios.

 

***

 

“Tsukki, you’ve been on your phone a lot more lately,” Yamaguchi remarks, sitting down next to him on the bench. They’re given a ten-minutes break before practice resumes. Kei’s peripheral view tells him the ear-and-eye-sore that is Tanaka peering curiously at him.

Kei sighs and sends a quick reply before putting his phone back in his duffel bag. He was late to practice today, so he rushed straight to the gym with his bag.

“Yeah Stingyshima, why are _you_ on your phone a lot more these days?” Tanaka interjects.

“I happen to have friends, unlike some people here.” Kei intentionally side-eyes Tanaka.

“Hey! Are you trying to say something?!” Tanaka puts on his intimidating-gangster-face. Kei remains unfazed and smirks.

“Hey hey, Tsukki’s not talking about you, right Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smiles, trying to be appeasing.

“Mm.”

“Tsukki, that’s not very reassuring. Work with me here,” Yamaguchi mumbles.

“So who are you texting, huh?” Tanaka suddenly forgets about the earlier exchange and switches to an interrogating/gossiping tone.

“No one you need to know about.” His phone buzzes. Kei tries to sneakily peek at the screen to see what Kuroo replied. Unfortunately, he has a nosy best friend.

“TSUKKI, YOU’RE TEXTING KUROO-SENPAI?!”

“STINGYSHIMA, YOU’RE TEXTING KUROO-SAN?!”

“Yamaguchi shut up, or I swear I will shave your head and you can join Tanaka and pine hopelessly after Kiyoko-san,” Kei quietly threatens him, without so much as moving a muscle because he is _that_ great at this, sliding his phone back into the shelter of his bag, regretting his rash decision made because he was being impatient.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?!” Tanaka gets riled up again. Yamaguchi hardly bats an eye. Maybe Kei should find new ways to threaten the boy…

“But Tsukki! Oh my goodness, since when?! Is there anything going on between you two?!” Yamaguchi prods him multiple times while Tanaka joins him and gives him painful jabs with an angry looking face.

“You better spill the beans or the whole team will hear about this,” Tanaka grins smugly. Kei shuts his eyes for a while, willing everything to go away, but when he opens his eyes, the eager faces still await his answers. If he doesn’t answer, won’t that vindicate whatever ridiculousness they’re cooking up in their ridiculous excuse of a head? Well, more Tanaka than Yamaguchi…

“There’s nothing going on. We’re just friends, and I may or may not have hung out with him, Bokuto, and Akaashi a few weekends ago. Now, please get your noses out of my private business.” Yamaguchi has this kicked puppy look while Tanaka just looks rudely bewildered. Really, what is so strange about Tsukki actually going out with other people?!

“You should’ve told me about this sooner, Tsukki!”

“I would tell you… if something is actually going on…” Kei says carefully.

“You don’t think anything’s going on?”

“Nope.”

“I think you’re being dense, Stingyshima.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

Tanaka clears his throat and draws himself up, trying to look dignified as a senpai. This works on Hinata, but not on Kei.

“Intuition.”

“…”

“That’s it?”

“I mean, if he wasn’t interested, who would even keep holding conversations with you? We’re in a team and sometimes I want to strangle you. Wait, that’s not right… it’s most of the time.”

“Thank you, the feeling is mutual, senpai.”

“I hate you.”

“Wa~ what a great coincidence, I hate you too!”

“AAAAARGHH.”

“Guys, back to practice!” Daichi yells at them from across the court. Tanaka jumps up but shoots Kei a mischievous look. What possessed Kei to even spill his dark secret to the baldy?!

Yamagushi stands up and regards Kei with a funny look.

“What? Are you going to tell me you hate me too?” Kei drawls. Yamaguchi just chuckles at this.

“Only about half of how much other people do. Just kidding, Tsukki. But, I can’t wait to see what’ll happen. You’re so lucky, Tsukki.”

Kei sulks.

Tanaka is absolutely right. Why is Kuroo still talking to him? This gets put on Kei’s next Need-to-Find-Out list.

Kei comes home earlier that night.

“I’m home,” he announces to his mom’s back, standing in the kitchen, probably baking something. Kei feels slightly happier since he won’t be eating alone on the dinner table. It’s a little childish but Kei prefers eating with someone, even if they’re just watching him, than be alone.

“Oh, Kei! You’re home early today. How was practice?”

“It’s okay.”

“Go wash your hands. I made curry. Not too spicy, the way you like it.” Kei pads around the kitchen and does as he was told. When he was done, his plate was already on the table. His mom is still busy with something on the stove though.

“Akiteru is sick.”

“Oh.”

“Kei! Show a little more concern for your brother! He probably overworked himself,” she sighs.

“Oh no,” Kei fixes his words, although still maintaining his monotone.

“So…”

“So…” Kei eyes her suspiciously. “You want me to drop by and give him some stuff?”

“Good boy,” she sings. Kei grumbles internally.

“Finish your food. I’ll prepare the stuff for you to take on Friday. You can drop by and see him too! I’m sure he misses you,” she glances at Kei, finding amusement in his sullen face.

“Fine, tell him I’m dropping by after school.”

Kei thinks it might not be a bad idea, really. Hmm, what would Kuroo say if Kei suddenly pops up in Tokyo? It’s just to say hello, Kei quickly tells himself. He’s going to be in the area anyways. He’ll just head to Kuroo’s school. Nekoma has really late practices on Fridays, as opposed to Karasuno’s late Monday sessions. Kei just needs to tell Daichi he won’t be attending Friday’s practice. He thinks he makes it up enough staying extra late on all other days anyway.

Or maybe he should just leave after lunch…

There’s nothing important going on anyway and Kei isn’t trying to catch the latest train back home.

 

**[ 21:51 ] Me:**

I’m going to Tokyo this Friday after class.

**[ 21:52 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

To see Kuroo?!

**[ 21:54 ] Me:**

No, stop saying Kuroo everything. Mom said nii-san’s sick so I have to drop some stuff off for him.

**[ 21:55 ] Me:**

And I guess, I’ll just say hi to Kuroo and the others or something.

**[ 21:55 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

^_^ good luck Tsukki!!!

**[ 21:55 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

And I hope Akiteru gets well soon!

**[ 21:57 ] Me:**

Do you think it’s too weird?

**[ 21:58 ] Me:**

Would it look like I have ulterior motives or something?

**[ 22:01 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Saying hi to Kuroo-san?

**[ 22:01 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Not at all!!!

**[ 22:01 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Hehehehehe

**[ 22:03 ] Me:**

Yamaguchi…

**[ 22:03 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

I mean u guys are friends right?

**[ 22:04 ] Me:**

I think so…

**[ 22:05 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Then do me a favor and drop by to say hi!!!

**[ 22:05 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

I’m actually glad ur flying out of ur nest, Tsukki…

**[ 22:06 ] Me:**

I’m not doing it for you, you idiot.

**[ 22:07 ] Me:**

I’d feel bad if I’m there and I don’t say anything.

**[ 22:07 ] Me:**

Stop being a mom.

**[ 22:08 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

:(

**[ 22:09 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Yeah, of course u would. So go and say hi!!!! :D

**[ 22:09 ] Me:**

Ugh. I’m going to keep rethinking this until…

**[ 22:09 ] Me:**

Oh no, it’s Friday soon.

**[ 22:10 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Yup :D :D :D

**[ 22:10 ] Me:**

Ok bye.

**[ 22:11 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Gnight Tsukki!

 

***

 

Some would say the jarring sound of the bell is going to be the reason they go deaf one day, but Kuroo would beg to differ. It’s like heaven’s army of angels have descended and announced their heavenly arrival… and blessed Kuroo with the news that he may now escape class and be in a place he actually likes.

Unfortunately, today the devils came instead.

Kuroo is a few steps away from sweet freedom when Himono blocked his way, sneering so nastily Kuroo would bet that’s the reason the plants next to their class are always dying. A few of his other friends flank his sides.

Kuroo grips his bag tighter.

“Excuse me, I need to be somewhere.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Himono-kun, I’m asking very nicely.” Kuroo plasters on a forced smile.

“Stuck-up bastard, you have nowhere to be but here. Take out your report. I want to see what you wrote.” Seriously, that’s not even a very nice way of asking to cheat, Kuroo grimaces. The remainder of their class stopped chattering idly and has turned to watching them interestedly. Kuroo hates to be a spectacle for the wrong reason. This is not the kind of spotlight he wants to be in.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. Please do things yourself. I need to be somewhere.” Kuroo makes a move to his right but Adako, one of Himono’s goon, stops him.

“This is rather unproductive,” Kuroo remarks calmly. He is not intimidated at all, in fact he is more concerned for his snotty little team waiting for him.

“Yeah, just like your lousy, loser team,” Himono jeers, the other boys joining in the taunt.

“Sorry?” Kuroo feels heat, starting to build up around his chest, pooling in his face and his ears go a little deaf.

“Yeah, I’m sorry you have to be stuck babysitting a team that’s not even going anywhere,” Maruka adds. _Oh._

“Maybe that’s why you’re so-”

Himono didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence because Kuroo’s white knuckled-fist connects with his jaw; a disconcerting _crack_ being the sole sound in the now silent room. A collective gasp ensues from a group of girls.

“You can say whatever you want about me, but if you drag my team down, I’ll make sure you get what’s coming to you,” Kuroo says coldly, pulling his fist back. He’s slow to anger, and really virtually no one has ever crossed his line this far. In fact, Kuroo is just now aware this thing exists. But he knows, as much as anyone, that his team is the furthest thing away from being losers who don’t deserve to compete at Nationals. He will not stand for people badmouthing his team, who practices late into the night, with sweat, blood and tears, to be the best.

The classroom is suddenly empty, the girls all gone out, and most of the boys who didn’t want trouble out of the scene too. The air is tense and asphyxiating.

Kuroo makes another attempt at escape, and he thinks he’s really done it, except someone pulls his collar back violently and now its his jaw that feels like its dislocated. _Oawwwaahhhh, that hurts…_

Kuroo staggers back, and wipes off the blood spilling out into his lips from his gum, staring at the satisfied face of Himono, which would look scarier except he’s nursing a swollen face too. Kuroo chuckles, glad he got a hit in.

“What’s so funny, you loser?!”

“You really look the part… of a pig I mean.” _Ah… oops._

“Get him!” Himono yells, his meaty figure barreling forward with a handful of the other boys who remained. Kuroo feels like he’s suffocating, choking and wheezing as his gut takes hits after hits. He struggles to breathe, coughing painfully, squeezing his eyes shut from the blinding pain… Honestly, pigs are so greedy, Kuroo thinks wryly. When are they going to stop? It’s lucky Kuroo’s core are harder than just about most people’s from his time with volleyball.

When Kuroo thinks he is perhaps about close to simply letting his body give away and let himself sleep through this or something, they stop.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Who are you?!” Himono’s indignant yell is very obnoxious, making Kuroo open his reluctant eyes to see what’s happening. He may be imagining this because he’s gone to heaven for real this time, but he thinks he hears a familiar voice of someone he’s been dying to see.

“Kuroo-san, I repeat. What do you think you’re doing? Please get up and stop trying to be a plank.”

_Oh._

_My._

_Gosh._

The sparkling, halo-topped Tsukki is standing in front of him, an impressive tower, with an unexpectedly strong grip on Himono’s collar, keeping him in control like one would to a rabid dog.

“I’m dead,” Kuroo moans.

“I wish, but you’re not.”

“Tsukki, are you here to save me?” Kuroo tries to smirk, still in awe and surprised by the other’s appearance, but trying to play it cool. He tries to sit up, but fails and winces when he feels the pain on his side. The only reason he knows its real is because angel Tsukki will be more… well, angelic.

“No. I don’t like seeing animals running around loose.” Tsukki regards the perpetrators with such a frosty look, Kuroo thinks he can ski on Tsukki’s eyes.

“Apologize,” Tsukki spits out.

“Tsukki, don’t even bother,” Kuroo laughs and coughs a little. The coppery taste of blood pervades his tongue. He licks his lips. Tsukki narrows his eyes at the other boys, who are frozen for some reason (probably from Tsukki’s icy stare). For a bunch of bullies, they don’t make sense. Kuroo thinks the arrival of another string bean is hardly a reason to stop punching a person. Especially if it’s four against two…

“Get your hands off me,” Himono growls and swats Tsukki’s hand away, but the latter removed it with a disgusted look.

“Gladly.”

The boys, standing immobile, starts giving Himono looks that clearly say they’re waiting for his next move.

Tsukki makes his way to Kuroo, still not believing his strawberry boy is here. He could almost die now. Kuroo gets helped up with a soft, pale hand (Tsukki’s everything looks like tofu).

“Thanks, Tsukki. But you didn’t need to. I could’ve handled it myself,” Kuroo brushes his shirt, and tries to fix his askew tie. Tsukki is eyeing him rather oddly. Kuroo is made very much self-aware of his unsightly and pathetic state, and this makes him unhappy with the pigs. Tsukki didn’t need to see this.

“Sure,” Tsukki mumbles, facing the group of cowards. Kuroo smiles smugly at them.

“Gays,” Himono hisses.

This time, Kuroo didn’t move fast enough to get another hit in. What a pity… But Tsukki certainly got a mean one in.

Himono yelps and stumbles back, falling on a chair and knocking back a table. Kuroo laughs and stops midway because his ribs are hurting him.

Tsukki stands over him, oh the ever glorious cruel king…

“Disgusting,” Tsukki curls his lips. The others seem to be too frozen to do anything.

“Anyone else?” Tsukki asks, stretching his fingers, with a blank look. When no one makes a move, except for the great grunting pig, Tsukki makes an anti-climatic exit out of the class. Kuroo follows suit.

“See you later,” he drawls.

He walks faster to catch up to the blonde, a hand on his abdomen as if trying to not spill his inner guts, with too many questions.

“Did you skip class, Tsukki?” He touches his cheek gingerly, feeling the swelling and dreading the bruises that’ll make him a public menace.

“I just punched an idiot for you because you were on the floor getting beaten up, and _that’s_ what you’re concerned with?” Tsukki shakes his head and comes to a stop. Kuroo realizes they’re nowhere near the gym. His team is either practicing under Kai’s or mom Yaku’s command now or… decided to all ditch practice because it’s Friday. He’d like to believe in his team taking the smarter option; they have all left practice and taken the time to have a life today (hahah, obviously a joke, except for Kenma’s case)

“Aw, Tsukki, you’re worried for me? That’s cute,” he snickers teasingly. Golden eyes behind those glasses glare at him, and then up at his hair.

“Can you please fix your hair, this is the worst I’ve ever seen it.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Fix it before we go to dinner.” They’re standing near the main gate of the school.

“I have practice,” Kuroo says dumbly. Tsukki just raises his sharp brows.

“And?”

“… Tsukki, you may be forgetting this tiny detail, but I’m the captain.”

“Yaku is playing cat mom for today. I went to the gym before they told me you’re late. So I went to your class.”

“So you did skip class right?”

“Clean yourself up, we’re going to eat.”

“You did! What would your parents say!”

“You embarrassing street cat, I give you ten minutes to make yourself somewhat presentable or we won’t be having ramen dinner together and I won’t be paying for your food.”

“Ramen sounds so good right now,” Kuroo almost drools wistfully.

“Nine minutes.”

“You know Tsukki, you’re really nice… you think you’re like a lion, but I think you’re more like a kitten.” Oh, that wasn’t supposed to be said out loud, Kuroo thinks, slapping himself mentally (as if he needs more abuse today).

A faint redness colors the pale tofu cheeks. Kuroo wants to strangle himself and actually die _now now now_ , because that’s so adorable it has to be forbidden.

“…”

“Eight minutes.”

Kuroo hobbles to the nearest restroom, nursing an aching heart as well as body. It’s not really that bad though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooooooo~ 
> 
> It's the weekend!!! FINALLY////////
> 
> Hehehehehehhh, anyways, as usual, I hope you like this new update!!! Thank you for taking the time to read <333333
> 
> Also, I'm stumped. I've been thinking about how I wanna end this... GAAAAAARGHRGEFBERNKJNFDSVD I DONUT EVEN KNOW. HELP T.T


	7. 1+1=1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 06:15 ] Me:
> 
> Setter-san, this is Tsukishima Kei, Hinata’s friend who is also Kuroo’s friend.
> 
> [ 06:19 ] Kenma:
> 
> Middle-blocker-san, i have a name. It’s Kenma. What do u need at this ungodly hr?
> 
> [ 06:20 ] Me:
> 
> I need a favor. I also have a name.
> 
> [ 06:21 ] Kenma:
> 
> Glasses-kun, why wld i agree to help u? Also, reminder: ungodly hr. I’m not in the best mood.
> 
> [ 06:22 ] Me:
> 
> Kuroo said you’re a game freak who wakes up early for those things that’ll destroy your life and future and eyes.
> 
> [ 06:22 ] Kenma:
> 
> the betrayal is so real.
> 
> [ 06:23 ] Me:
> 
> I didn’t say you’ll be doing it for free.

Kei was scared. He’s never actually confronted people like that. He tries to even his breath and not give anything away. Bullies can smell fear, Kei knows that. As the boy always sticking to his own business, in the corner most of the time, he’s observed enough to know these types of people.

But deeper inside, he was raging mad. The blood rings in his ears, his veins pulsating with adrenaline and fury. The sight of Kuroo’s messed up state sort of sent Kei into an overdrive. His brain took over and before he knows it, he’s even punched one of them for something he said.

To avoid more trouble (who knows what his brain is going to make him do next? There’s no telling when Kuroo is involved), Kei walks out. He is all too aware of Kuroo trying to catch up to him. Is he hobbling? Kei’s face automatically twists. His throat feels tight. He slows down a little and breathes in as deeply as he can while still keeping his frame rigid and standing tall.

“Did you skip class, Tsukki?” Something in him flares. Can’t Kuroo stop asking so much about Kei?! He’s the one who just… who just…

“I just punched an idiot for you because you were on the floor getting beaten up, and that’s what you’re concerned with?” Kei shakes his head and tries to control his voice.

“Aw, Tsukki, you’re worried for me? That’s cute,” Kuroo snickers. Kei turns to scowl at him, but the atrocious mess that is Kuroo’s hair nest caught his attention.

“Can you please fix your hair, this is the worst I’ve ever seen it.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Fix it before we go to dinner.” They’re standing near the main gate of the school.

“I have practice,” Kuroo says, sounding like he’s kind of sorry. _Stop using that voice like that! Stop looking so dead like that! Stop!_

“And?” Kei is determined to somehow do something good for Kuroo today. The poor boy looks like he needs cheering up, not more practice to wear him out.

“… Tsukki, you may be forgetting this tiny detail, but I’m the captain.”

“Yaku is playing cat mom for today. I went to the gym before they told me you’re late. So I went to your class.”

“So you did skip class right?” _Ugh._

“Clean yourself up, we’re going to eat.” Kei feels like he’s not just stepping out of his shell, but running out and jumping off a cliff rather extravagantly. He waits for the refusal, for the dreaded rejection.

“You did! What would your parents say!”

“You embarrassing street cat, I give you ten minutes to make yourself somewhat presentable or we won’t be having ramen dinner together and I won’t be paying for your food.”

“Ramen sounds so good right now,” Kuroo’s eyes glazes over. So dreamy, Kei thinks.

“Nine minutes.”

“You know Tsukki, you’re really nice… you think you’re like a lion, but I think you’re more like a kitten.”

Kei’s cheeks blush a little, all the blood rushing to the hotspots. Kei thinks it’s unfair how Kuroo can just throw words like that carelessly. To Kei, it feels like Kuroo sees him bare; he sees through his mask, through his inability to be emotional or his detachment. To Kei, Kuroo gives him hope, like he’s extending a helping hand to a wretched person. Kei feels like he’s the one being saved. The pause grows. Kuroo seems to be thinking over his words too.

“…”

“Eight minutes.” Kei looks away, biting his lower lip.

Kuroo makes a move to the bathroom and when he’s gone, Kei presses his chest, a little to the left, where there’s a weird feeling.

“What are you doing?” Kei feels someone pull up his hoodie, and then pets his head, before he hears the light-hearted laugh. He drops his hand that’s been prodding his own heart.

“Checking to see if I’m still alive,” he replies curtly.

“… You’re so weird, Tsukki.” He doesn’t answer because he knows its true.

“I don’t actually know where we’re going,” he confesses. Kuroo perks up, his eyes already shining like nothing happened earlier. Kei notes the way his shirt’s tucked out, his tie a little loose, but better that its earlier state. His hair is somewhat more normal, and the crooked smile back on his inscrutable face. His bag, Kei thinks he must have picked it up on his way back, is hanging over his shoulder, barely moving even as Kuroo walks with a tiny little skip. Kei can only imagine the number of things that’s in his heavy bag.

“Give me your bag,” Kei holds out a hand, refusing to look at Kuroo. It’s embarrassing enough even if Kuroo doesn’t take it the wrong way. If he does… Kei wishes he could just die on the spot. So he tries to clarify.

“I think your team wouldn’t like it if I let their captain strain himself too much, especially after that thing,” Kei mumbles. He motions for Kuroo to give up his bag with his fingers, but what he gets is smooth, gentle hands pushing his own down.

“Thanks Tsukki, but I think I can handle it.”

“I’m offering free labour,” Kei tries again.

“Are you trying to get me to be the evil senpai who exploits his precious kouhai?” Kuroo seizes him up jokingly. Kei bristles.

“You’re so stubborn,” he makes a face. Kuroo chortles and catches up to Kei, telling him to turn left another two blocks from where they are.

They fall into an easy conversation then, like that’s all they ever do, like it’s their routine walk home together. Kuroo directs them to wherever the place Kuroo had in mind. Kuroo does most of the talking, but sometimes he prods Kei to talk about school, how his family is doing at home, his grades, his practices, what music he’s listening to right now, and everything. By the time they get to eating, Kei feels like Kuroo will eventually be able to blackmail him with information he doesn’t tell anyone else (except maybe Yamaguchi but between the two of them, the blackmail power rests with Kei). Kei ordered for the two of them, just the regular ramen for him and for Kuroo, he tells the waiter no ginger, and to go easy on the green onion and sprouts. He sees Kuroo watching him, amused, from the corner of his eyes. Kuroo did mention it over text before, and Kei remembers because he doesn’t know anyone else to be that picky over his or her food.

The ramen was great, but Kei was busy forcing himself to not be distracted by Kuroo. His eyes have given in to some instinct, where Kei keeps wanting to look across the table to make sure Kuroo’s still there, okay and eating like a starving boy.

“Tsukki, can you eat more? You’re still a stick,” Kuroo gives him a disapproving look. Kei pokes his already cold noodle, a little less than half the bowl left.

“I had snacks with Akiteru just now before I went to Nekoma,” he pulls up an excuse, while the truth is a little closer to him just saying hi to his brother and dropping the food off before hastily getting away from his brother’s incessant violent coughs. Still, Akiteru texts him to say thanks and that he did the right thing, or he would’ve gotten sick too.

“Oh… still!” he jabs his chopsticks in the air in an attempt to intimidate Kei.

“Finish your drink,” Kei says, wiping his mouth and standing up to go to the cashier. Kuroo tells him he’ll pay instead but Kei abuses the fact that Kuroo is currently semi-incapacitated so he moves a lot slower and hence, Kei wins.

“I feel like I’m the kouhai today,” Kuroo grins once they’re outside. The breeze is biting into Kei’s exposed neck. He raises his shoulders, hiding his neck from the air. Something warm makes him stop doing that weird turtle-like thing though. Kuroo slung his arm over Kei’s shoulders, making him tense but float at the same time.

“Thanks Tsukki,” Kuroo turns to him, flashes a real, happy, genuine smile; it’s lands a solid punch to Kei’s guts. He feels like his pupils just dilated involuntarily, his eyes widening unwittingly.

“Uhm, no problem,” Kei brushes it off, feeling his cool slip off just like that. Kuroo’s face is too close to him. They’re breathing from the same 30 cm radius, Kei estimates. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up, as he has another round of random shivers.

“Are you that cold?” Kuroo laughs again, like pleasant hum of something warm and real, something comforting and loving. “Hold on,” he finally drops his arm before Kei was about to yell at him to do it himself. Kuroo rummages his bag, and pulls out a bundle of red. He throws it sloppily around Kei, wounds it around once. It was a light and thin muffler, but warm like the boy that’s walking casually next to Kei. It irritates him.

“I don’t need it,” Kei starts to take it off, but Kuroo puts his arm back around Kei’s more relaxed shoulders, preventing him from doing whatever he wanted to do.

“You’re gonna have a long ride home, and if you catch a cold, Daichi will hunt me down and murder me,” Kuroo huffs.

“Hmpf.” Kei lets his chin sink into the red mass, inhales the familiar nice scent of Kuroo.

“I’m glad they didn’t really get my face,” Kuroo suddenly says. Kei almost forgot about it, but now Kuroo is back to rubbing his jaw cautiously, looking a little annoyed.

“Mom would be so mad,” he sighs.

“Is it…It looks…Does it… does it hurt a lot?” Kei asks. A moment later, he realizes how stupid he must be sounding. Of course it does! His bottom lip is cracked; Kei knows because he paid attention during their meal.

“It’s nothing this Kuroo can’t handle!” Kei pokes his side softly, and the older male flinches instantly.

“Ow!”

“That’s going to bruise,” Kei states the obvious again. But he knows Kuroo will be fine and good enough to move around if he really has to. The boy does have a strong core… not that Kei was studying him or anything.

“Yeah, thank goodness it’s nowhere visible,” Kuroo rubs it somberly. Kei would hate to even see them when they’re in their peak purple-green state.

They slow to a lazy stroll, a slower exchange of words and bicker, as they’re nearing the entrance to the station. It’s dark already, the moon peeking from the hazy cloud.

“Bye Kuroo, take care,” Kei withdraws himself and walks away, a part of him feeling awful and sad. Why? Why does it feel like Kei is going to suffocate? Why does it feel like Kei isn’t happy?

“Thanks Tsukki! You too! Drop by again sometime! And actually text me before you come!”

Kei looks back, waves and lets the corner of his lips twitch a little. He sees Kuroo’s expression brighten, a hand clutching his side, but another hand waving vigorously.

Seriously, Kei needs to just go home and think about a _lot_ of things, namely what to do with all the funny things going on in his head and chest whenever Kuroo Tetsurou is involved.

 

***

 

Kuroo has been awake since 6 a.m. But he hasn’t moved from his bed until his alarm rings at 9 a.m.

His room is now sufficiently lit for him to take a peek. He lifts his shirt slowly, assessing the damage. Sure enough, it’s all black and blue and ugly. Ugh, no wonder he couldn’t move…

Kuroo was getting bored, rifling through his revision sheets on his bed still stuck in the same position when his phone lit up. Dare he hope?

 

**[ 10:07 ] Bokutobrooo:**

KUROOOOOOOOOOOO. We R COMING SOONNNNN.

**[ 10:07 ] Bokutobrooo:**

By soon, i meanwellbethere in like 2mins.

 

Kuroo barely has time to register and to contemplate the amount of extra pain Bokuto will bequeath him when he tackles Kuroo into their usual bro-hug before the bell rings and his over-enthusiastic mom opens it. Bokuto is basically her second son.

He hears them exchange a few words and laughs, and another voice relieves him. Oh bless Akaashi, Bokuto’s caretaker and babysitter and leash and-

“Kuroo!” His door slams open and Kuroo mutters a quick prayer… still in the same position, his blanket drawn up and him poised like a mummy.

“Uh before you do anything bro-”

“Do not worry! Tsukki has instructed me to not touch you!” He announces with a gleeful look.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo blanks out. He feels like he’s on a Tsukki-surprise-overload. Why is his name everywhere?

“Your lover-boy sent us peasants to pay poor Kuroo a visit,” Akaashi appears behind the now manic-looking Bokuto, joins him in appraising Kuroo’s harrowing condition. He makes a noise and pulls up his blanket to hide his face. Akaashi cracks up and closes the door behind him, more gently than Bokuto could ever do.

“Akaaaaaaahiiiiiii,” Kuroo whines.

“Disgusting,” Bokuto howls with laughter and jumps on Kuroo’s bed, avoiding him thankfully, but the recoiling force made Kuroo move, which… was a mild owie.

“You stupid idiot, how did you end up like this?” Akaashi snatches Kuroo’s wall of shame (his beloved blanket) away from his grip and Bokuto slowly lifts Kuroo’s shirt, both of them surveying the area with much curiosity. They made a face simultaneously, and Bokuto pulls his shirt back down. Kuroo just shoves his paper on his face, trying to get his face to stop heating up from the thought of Tsukki, Tsukki and more Tsukki. Why did he ask his two friends to visit him?!

“That looks nasty,” Bokuto pokes his ribs a little, and Kuroo yelps, kicks Bokuto off the bed with no remorse. The hyperactive owl just laughs.

“Yeah, and Tsukishima wants us to check up on you,” Akaashi smirks. “Also brought some snacks. I thought we might as well study here, since we haven’t gotten together in a while,” Akaashi lifts up a plastic bag of goodies. Kuroo spots his favorite sweet and sour potato chips.

“First I have to get up.”

“Good luck, pharaoh.” His two friends start huddling around his table, sitting cross-legged and across each other, already taking out their books.

“Akaashi, you promise to help me right? In Math? And then English? And then Japanese? And then history? And-”

“Yes, Bokuto, that’s basically everything but yes.” Akaashi just nods his head and takes out a stack of papers, most probably for Bokuto’s practice. Kuroo is already used to this. Akaashi has no problems with his own studies, and he usually plans ahead to finish his own studying so he can help his more academically-challenged captain.

“And you won’t yell?”

“I never yell.”

“… True, but you look like you want to sometimes.” Bokuto slams his pencil a little too roughly on his book and the tip breaks off. Akaashi just watches him with a resigned look.

“Okay, I won’t look like I want to yell too.”

“You’re the best, Akaashi. What have I ever done to deserve you?” Bokuto’s eyes are shining.

“Believe me, I ask myself the same question everyday… not in the same way though,” Akaashi mutters and catches Kuroo’s eyes. He snorts and then remembers to take out his phone.

“Tell Tsukishima we have infiltrated the cat’s base,” Akaashi says.

“Pftt.”

“What a nice boy.”

Kuroo ignores Akaashi’s teasing eyes and the sound of Bokuto’s overheating gears in his head. He types out the text he’s glad to have a reason for.

 

**[ 10:47 ] Me:**

TSUKIIIIIIII

**[ 10:47 ] Me:**

You sent bokuaka to see me (*≧▽≦)

**[ 10:47 ] Me:**

I’M SO TOUCHED <333333

**[ 10:47 ] Me:**

:3

 

He waits a few seconds, a minute…

 

**[ 10:48 ] Tsukiiii:**

Ah, I thought Bokuto would’ve crushed you and killed you by now.

**[ 10:49 ] Me:**

LIEEEEEEES. YOU DONT WANT ME DED.

**[ 10:49 ] Me:**

HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEE

**[ 10:50 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Get over yourself.

**[ 10:50 ] Me:**

（ｉДｉ）

**[ 10:51 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Don’t strain yourself too much.

**[ 10:52 ] Me:**

TSUKKI.

**[ 10:52 ] Me:**

MY STRAWBERRY BOY.

**[ 10:52 ] Me:**

OMG.

**[ 10:53 ] Me:**

SO SWEET. IM CRYING.

**[ 10:53 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Ew. Remind me to not ever talk to you again.

**[ 10:54 ] Me:**

u just did :3

**[ 10:55 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Bye.

**[ 10:56 ] Me:**

o(；△；)o dont leaveeeee meeeeeeeeee akaashiis so mean to meeee

**[ 10:57 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I leave you in Akaashi’s capable hands.

**[ 10:58 ] Tsukkiiii:**

But I’m going out with Yamaguchi today so…

**[ 10:58 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Talk to you later.

**[ 10:58 ] Me:**

OHHHH.

**[ 10:58 ] Me:**

Okaaaaay~

**[ 10:58 ] Me:**

THANK U TSUKKIIIIIII~

**[ 10:58 ] Me:**

Byeeeeeeee

 

Kuroo sighs and slaps a hand on his face.

“Kuroo, if you don’t get off the bed soon and get to work, Bokuto’s going to eat your chips.”

Kuroo rolls off the bed and rips his precious food off Bokuto’s eager hands, brandishing it on the air with a triumphant smile. The latter wails at his loss.

“Victory is mi- OWIE.” Kuroo crumbles down.

Akaashi joins Bokuto, doubling up laughing as he poked Kuroo’s ribs again, this time a little harder. Kuroo thinks Tsukki may have been evil after all, sending demons to his house in his weakened state.

 

***

 

It’s currently a good time past his normally late bedtime. Yet, Kei is wide-awake, the clock sounding too loud, the night too dark and his thoughts too much for him.

Kei isn’t even doing complex calculations. In fact, this is exactly what frustrates him. It should be as easy as 1 + 1. Kuroo + funny feelings in his chest = … ?

He draws a blank.

Because its not exactly a pleasant feeling or lightness that he feels. In fact, Kei’s been having this very intense… something. He starts wanting to talk to Kuroo more, to hear his voice, to picture his face whenever he says something that screams his name on Kei’s phone screen. He starts thinking of his name out of the blue. _Kuroo Tetsurou_. There he goes again, he thinks, feeling his lips move to enunciate his name. It’s really unnatural and strange and very wrong.

It’s an obsession.

Ah.

Kei understands now. He lets it sink in, all his reasoning and the result of his careful calculations of the likeliest possibilities. Kei is obsessed with his new friend; his new friend who talks to him, who pays highly undeserved attention to him, and makes an effort at this relationship. Maybe Kei just isn’t like any other normal high school boy. Maybe he got really greedy and now its come to this: Kei is obsessed over Kuroo… in a bad way.

So the only solution is to slowly chip it off. Kei decides he will stop craving for Kuroo’s company, and that he will think of Kuroo as a normal friend. After all, he wouldn’t want to destroy their friendship. Yeah, that’s it. He just likes Kuroo as a friend. That’s also why he’s feeling very protective over him right now and very disturbed… and concerned… and worried.

Kei made up his mind.

He drifts to an easy slumber, and awakes by the time the first few birds start chirping. His eyes, amazingly, don’t feel heavy or worn. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and looks for a name he hopes he’ll never have to text ever again.

 

**[ 06:03 ] Me:**

Shrimpy. Give me Nekoma’s setter’s number.

**[ 06:04 ] Hinata Shouyou:**

STINGYSHIMAAA WAT DO U WANT WITH KENMA ∑(;°Д°)

**[ 06:05 ] Me:**

You’re so loud I feel like I can hear your annoying voice through the screen.

**[06:05 ] Me:**

Don’t worry, I’m not asking him out or anything. He’s all yours.

**[ 06:06 ] Hinata Shouyou:**

OMG. I NEVER SAID HES MINEE

**[ 06:06 ] Hinata Shouyou:**

Y DO U WANT HIS NUMBER THO

**[ 06:07 ] Me:**

Are you going to give it to me or do I have to go and ask Kageyama because he’ll probably be quicker and save my time.

**[06:07 ] Hinata Shouyou:**

_Contact Shared – KENMA CAT_

**[ 06:07 ] Hinata Shouyou:**

seeim fatsert han kagYEAMA

**[ 06:08 ] Me:**

Thank you. You may now resume your morning jog. Good luck trying to beat Kageyama though.

**[ 06:09 ] Hinata Shouyou:**

Uhhhhhhh,thx?????????

 

Trust Hinata to not get a break for himself even on weekends. Kei rolls his eyes, but half happy that his instinct was right. The shrimp would be awake this early to jog. Never mind that now, he’s got another job to do… if he’s right, a certain game freak might also be up this early.

 

**[ 06:15 ] Me:**

Setter-san, this is Tsukishima Kei, Hinata’s friend who is also Kuroo’s friend.

 

Kei doesn’t get a reply right away, so he gets up to brush his teeth and wash up. When he returns, his phone screen is lit.

 

**[ 06:19 ] Kenma:**

Middle-blocker-san, i have a name. It’s Kenma. What do u need at this ungodly hr?

**[ 06:20 ] Me:**

I need a favor. I also have a name.

**[ 06:21 ] Kenma:**

Glasses-kun, why wld i agree to help u? Also, reminder: ungodly hr. I’m not in the best mood.

**[ 06:22 ] Me:**

Kuroo said you’re a game freak who wakes up early for those things that’ll destroy your life and future and eyes.

**[ 06:22 ] Kenma:**

the betrayal is so real.

**[ 06:23 ] Me:**

I didn’t say you’ll be doing it for free.

**[ 06:24 ] Kenma:**

??????? Oh, what could u possibly give me?

**[ 06:25 ] Me:**

Let’s just say I know games aren’t the only reason you’re up so early at this UNGODLY HOUR.

**[ 06:27 ] Kenma:**

…ur pretty smart. I approve.

**[ 06:28 ] Me:**

Approve? Why would I need ur approval?

**[ 06:28 ] Me:**

*Your

**[ 06:29 ] Kenma:**

lolololololololol u got infected

**[ 06:29 ] Kenma:**

no reason.

**[ 06:30 ] Kenma:**

so what do u need again?

 

Kei grins. It’s so easy to read people. If only reading himself is as easy…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOOOOO~ 
> 
> Finished just on time T.T nothing much happening this time, huhuhuhu but more confused and dense kei for u guys yayy \o/ 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for showing your support and for taking the time to read this and everything TuT u guys r the best and i just want to make u guys happy ;_; 
> 
> ((and to puke out all my kurotsuki feels tbh, im terrible))
> 
> Also, can't wait for snk season 2 and knb's new movie WASDNJKASLANFLAJSFLSDNFLJDKSNFLKADSNFLJKSNFSDF /DIES/
> 
> P.S. Chapter title is Deco*27's song! If you don't already know, all my chapters are song titles hehehehhehe
> 
> P.P.S. I'm not even finished with this one but I kinda wanna write a tragic kurotsuki oneshot T.T sobs


	8. Connecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 20:51 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:
> 
> but id rather see tsukki’s face than kenma’s
> 
> [ 20:53 ] Me:
> 
> Naturally. I think most would agree my face is definitely more pleasing to the eyes than his.
> 
> [ 20:55 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:
> 
> I also like cocky tsukki （ ; ; ）
> 
> [ 21:47 ] Me:
> 
> That’s not how you compliment a person.

“Kuroo-san, someone is asking for you,” an uneasy looking Risa calls out to Kuroo from near the classroom door. She fidgets and glances timidly at Kuroo’s guest, clearly the person refusing to come into the class, and probably someone who doesn’t look friendly at all. Kuroo, in the middle of packing up, leaves his things to see who it is. He is all too aware of the malicious looks trailing after him, from Himono and the others. He sighs, not eager to deal with them again. He is still moving slowly from the bruises.

“Where’s your bag?” Kenma, eyes fixed on his DS screen, demands. Kuroo is a little surprised by the appearance of Nekoma’s laziest creature.

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo questions him.

“Your lover boy requested my escort services,” Kenma mumbles, too low for anyone but Kuroo to hear. The taller male groans. Kenma finally looks up from his screen and takes in his surrounding, before peeking into the classroom. Kuroo walks in and the shorter boy just trails after him, not caring about the whispers.

“You’re quite the popular guy,” he mutters again. Kuroo snorts, and resumes packing up, thinking through the books he’s going to need tonight. When he’s done, Kenma is, amazingly, still studying the resident students in Kuroo’s class… including Himono, who seems to be hesitating about something (probably whatever heinous plan he had in mind before Kenma appeared).

“Tsukki texted you?”

“Mm.”

“I’m so jealous,” Kuroo shakes his head. They make their way past the crowd, who wouldn’t stop staring at Kenma… Rude. Well, their setter is quite the cute kitten, aside from his disturbing game obsession, if Kuroo had to say.

“Wait, how did he get your number?”

“No idea, ask him yourself.” Kenma’s fingers are twitching. He takes his DS out of his bag to squeeze in a level before practice now that they’re free from the danger zone.

“Why you though? You’re hardly any better than the shrimp in his team!” Kuroo wonders if he overestimated Tsukki’s intelligence.

“I asked him the same question… and offered to have the whole team sacrifice themselves in my place. But he said my bleached hair makes me look like a delinquent so it’ll be enough to make them think twice before doing anything… and that he told me you probably wouldn’t want the team to know.”

Kuroo should really just stop doubting Tsukki and get down on one knee in front of him instead.

“He’s really a strawberry boy,” Kuroo chokes. Kenma makes a face to indicate his disgust.

“Gross. So what’s the deal with them? Do I need to know or…?” Kenma looks up apprehensively. Kuroo knows Kenma is not the best person at this kind of thing, but he also knows Kenma’s got his back.

“Nah, it’s stupid. It’s just over some homework,” Kuroo blows it off. Kenma looks slightly more at ease.

“People are stupid and terrible,” he nods.

“You don’t have to play escort tomorrow. Tsukki’s totally blowing it out of proportion,” Kuroo says, resting an elbow on Kenma’s head.

“I have nothing to do anyway. My class always gets dismissed early because Suzuki-sensei is the laziest teacher ever, even lazier than me.”

“Still, isn’t it a pain to stop by my class?” Kuroo laughs. That teacher must be terrible if Kenma can say that.

“Not really, my class is really close to yours anyway. And we can head to practice together. And glasses-kun may or may not be paying me with something,” Kenma’s face turns dark with glee.

“… Do I want to know?”

“No.”

“In that case, I want to know.”

“No.” They make a turn at the end and the gym is within their view.

“Is it a game he’s bribing you with?!”

“… Hmm, that’s a good idea but no.”

“What else could he possibly buy your services with?!” Kuroo is stumped. Is there something he’s missing?

“Ah, I didn’t think he would have anything either, but we both underestimated him,” Kenma chuckles. Kuroo just nods glumly, wondering if Tsukki will text him tonight.

 

***

 

**[ 20:29 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

TSUKKIIIIIII

**[ 20:29 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

U TEXTED KENMAAAA ( ≧Д≦)

**[ 20:40 ] Me:**

Yes. And?

**[ 20:45 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

im a big grown boy, i can take care of myselffff T.T

**[ 20:46 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

but Tsukki is thinking of me im so happy~

**[ 20:46 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

hehehehehehhehehehehehee

**[ 20:49 ] Me:**

I don’t want to have to be involved in annoying things like having to face idiots again the next time I drop by.

**[ 20:49 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

so ur planning to come by again????

**[ 20:50 ] Me:**

You’re annoying.

**[ 20:50 ] Me:**

No, that’s why your delinquent setter is there.

**[ 20:51 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

o(；△；)o

**[ 20:51 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

but id rather see tsukki’s face than kenma’s

**[ 20:53 ] Me:**

Naturally. I think most would agree my face is definitely more pleasing to the eyes than his.

**[ 20:55 ] Kuroo Tetsurou:**

I also like cocky tsukki （ ; ; ）

**[ 21:47 ] Me:**

That’s not how you compliment a person.

**[ 21:53 ] Me:**

Daichi made us do a ridiculous number of serves today. My hands are actually withering.

**[ 21:54 ] Me:**

Would you happen to know if anyone’s working on attachable robotic arms now?

**[ 21:56 ] Me:**

Also, judging from the absence of Lev complaints today, I’m guessing everything’s going well.

**[ 22:01 ] Me:**

Goodnight Kuroo.

 

***

 

Kuroo starts the day with hope. This happens whenever (on rare occasions) Kuroo falls asleep on his table and finds Tsukki’s goodnight text waiting for him in the morning. Everything magically becomes more beautiful and amazing, as cheesy as it sounds. Although the sleep marks on his face are still ugly… but that’s not the point.

Tsukki just makes him really happy.

 

***

 

It’s been weeks, and Kei knows Kuroo is impossibly busy now, because he rarely gets those annoying daily texts (yet he always checks his phone anyways). Kei wonders if he’s somehow toned his obsession down. He feels like he’s tumbling less quickly into the mysterious black hole. He feels like he’s slowing down and absorbing everything more.

Which would be great under normal circumstances, except why is he still feeling a little pang of disappointment whenever he turns off the lights at night, without a single text from Kuroo? Why does he get anxious every time he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket in class?

Kei wonders and wonders endlessly: what is he to Kuroo?

_What is Kuroo to Kei?_

 

***

 

_Smack!_ Kuroo slaps his own cheeks with his two hands. It stings.

“Can I do that too?” Kenma asks Kuroo, eyes shining.

“What’s stopping you?” Kuroo eyes him suspiciously.

“Give me your face.”

“No, you sadistic loser, slap your own face.” Kuroo quickly stands up and walks back to the court, resuming their practice. Kenma grumbles, disappointed.

They return to the exhausting rally runs. Kuroo tries to get everyone on his half of the team to at least push himself enough that they increase their endurance. But he also won’t let himself lag behind, so he runs from one end of the court to the other, and tries to receive the impossible balls especially at the corners. He soon learns to calculate the approximate landing spot of the balls more accurately, and even Kenma affirms this.

“You sure?” Kuroo asks, smiling through the stream of sweat on his face. Kenma nods, also sweating a river.

“We’ll be much better this year,” he nods. “I just need to improve my accuracy.”

“That’s rare,” Kuroo observes.

“What?”

“You’re not usually motivated. Not that this is a bad thing, but I wonder what brought it up.”

“Mm.”

“Hmm, Karasuno?”

“What?”

“Ahha!”

“What?”

“Stop playing dumb, Kenma. I know you have that little thing with that orange shorty in Karasuno!” Kuroo nudges him gleefully. Kenma just swats him away like he’s a germ. Well, everyone’s a germ to Kenma.

“Nose out of my business,” he mumbles and walks away to escape. Kuroo follows him, eager to start their next part of practice. Now they get to concentrate on improving their own techniques. He walks over to Lev, who is already itching to start.

Kuroo spends the rest of the night trying to get Lev to stop caving in to his animalistic instincts and jump to block at the first chance. He tells him to be patient and read the opponent’s movements, eyes and angle. He gets a sudden flash of a disinterested looking blonde in his mind, remembering what he also introduced to Tsukki.

“It’s too hard and it takes too much time to think,” Lev complains, already on the floor because he obviously wastes too much energy jumping unnecessarily high and failing to block the spikes from his teammates.

“You wouldn’t be dead on the floor if you tried harder,” Kuroo pokes his side with his foot.

“At this rate, we’ll lose to Karasuno,” Kuroo adds. To this, Lev tenses and sits up.

“Mustn’t lose to that shrimp,” he mutters.

“That’s the spirit.”

Speaking of Karasuno, Kuroo wonders how Tsukki’s doing. He won’t be as busy as Kuroo because he’s not a senior yet, but still… Kageyama is probably driving everyone’s nose to the ground. An image of grumpy and extra salty Tsukki makes him chuckle. Lev stares at him, as if seeing a monster crawl out of Kuroo’s skin.

“Staring is rude, little kouhai,” Kuroo flicks the back of his head.

“Ow! Tsk,” Lev rubs the sore spot, still letting a curious look linger at Kuroo.

“You’re bullying me,” Lev whines.

“Should I call on Yaku?” Kuroo grins evilly.

“NO,” Lev almost roars and then quiets down to a whisper, his eyes sweeping around for signs of the dreaded person.

“He’s going to make me do receives instead,” Lev grimaces.

“Hm, that’s important too, actually,” Kuroo taps his chin.

“Kuroo-senpai,” he whines again. Lev is really just a giant baby. Too bad this kind of thing would probably work on Kuroo only if you’re a certain flat-faced blonde who would probably murder his teammates for strawberry shortcake.

“Kidding. Get your lazy butt back up on the net and for the love of everything that is not Yaku’s midgety height, please don’t jump before watching your opponent,” Kuroo flicks him again.

When they both jump to block again (this time, Lev hesitated before jumping, but as a result, their timing lagged a little), Kuroo thinks about how Tsukki is probably practicing the same thing, if not more. He might be a lot better already.

“One touch! Yeah!” Lev yells excitedly.

“Good job, idiot,” Kuroo claps his back, Lev smiling this time. “One more time!”

That ‘one time’ turned to an hour and then some more. Kuroo gets home, scarfs down the cold dinner left on the table for him with a nice little note from his mom. He’s too tired to heat it up and to taste anything. Dragging himself to his room and to the shower is a pain, so he crashes straight to the bed afterwards, thanking heaven he did his work ahead of time in class so he wouldn’t have to down coffee for an all-nighter.

Kuroo falls asleep without checking his phone.

 

***

 

The days leading up to the preliminary round were horrible at best. Kei can’t even find words to describe the stress and the tension and nervousness that hover around their team like a plague. One good thing came out of it though. It seems Kuroo is also dealing with the same thing, and that’s great because now Kei is a free man!

He doesn’t feel the need to jump at every phone ‘ _beep_ ’ because he knows that’s not Kuroo. He congratulates himself on finally putting his own feet back on the ground after floating around the moon for so long. He’s so over it. He’s so over his obsession with Kuroo. Kei is very glad indeed for the distraction that comes in the form of his teammates and his newfound purpose in playing volleyball. Kei is set on winning.

He gets better at blocking, making unbelievably fast progress. Even Daichi praises him, and Hinata actually looks jealous. Kageyama stop yelling at him as much. He gets funny looks from his teammates, except for Yamaguchi, who probably knows what fueled Kei.

“I’m just feeling it today,” he would tell everyone whenever they inquire him. It’s like he awakened Sharingan or something. But Kei knows better. Every time he jumps up, every time he bends his knees to gain momentum to leap into the air, he thinks. He thinks of where his opponent’s aim is, of all the possible angles he could hit it from, of all the ways Kei could hope to block it, and… of Kuroo.

“Power on my fingertips,” Kei recites to himself quietly and he smashes the ball back on the other side of the court.

Every time he fails, it irritates him a lot more than it should. He’s quite adept at read-blocking, like he was meant to do this all along. He wonders what would happen to him if he never met Kuroo, and never practiced with him, and never learned this technique from him. He might have met another person who would eventually introduce him to it too, but would he have been as receptive? Kei doesn’t know.

So Kei doesn’t allow himself any mistakes. Every ball he fails to block, he thinks of five ways he could be fix that mistake the next time it happens.

By the time he stands facing the gigantic Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima, Kei feels only a little scared. He doesn’t feel as utterly helpless anymore. He burns with a desire to prove himself on the court, and in front of everyone, and to Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi that he’s trying his best now, like all of them are! Kei will fight for his team’s spot in the Nationals!

 

***

 

**[ 21:06 ] Me:**

TSUKKIIIIIII CONGRATULATIONS

**[ 21:07 ] Me:**

WE WON TOO.

**[ 21:07 ] Me:**

MADE IT

**[ 21:07 ] Me:**

JUST NICE

**[ 21:07 ] Me:**

FUKURUDANO BEAT US BUT WE HV THE THIRD SPOT FOR TOKYOS REP

**[ 21:07 ] Me:**

IMOSDIAJIKFSHSDFKJSDFS

**[ 21:08 ] Me:**

I CANT BELIEVE U GUYS BEAT SHIRATORIZAWA THO

**[ 21:08 ] Me:**

THATS AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGG

**[ 21:08 ] Me:**

IM SO PROUD OF TSKKIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAA I SAW UR AWESOME BLOCKINNNGGNGNGNGNNGGG UR SO COOL

**[ 21:09 ] Me:**

IM SORRY FOR THE EXCESSIVE MSGS BUT IM TOO EXCITED AND WE HVNT TALKED IN SO LONG I MISS U TSUKKIIIIII

**[ 21:09 ] Me:**

ALSO ARE YOUR FINGERS OK??? :<

**[ 21:09 ] Me:**

PLS TELL ME THEY ARE, OMG IM MAD AT STUPID USHIJIMA WHO LET HIM DO THAT IM VERY MAD IMMA RIP HIS FINGERS OUT

**[ 21:49 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Thank you. And my fingers are fine, but it’s a little hard to type.

**[ 21:50 ] Tsukkiiii:**

They’ll be fine in a week… maybe more I’m not sure.

**[ 21:51 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Congratulations!!!

**[ 21:52 ] Tsukkiiii:**

I heard about it from Hinata already, but I just got home.

**[ 21:54 ] Me:**

YUOO’RE HOME? WHY R U GUYS NOT PARTYNG?!!!!!!

**[ 21:56 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Because we’re all too tired. Hinata and Kageyama fell asleep on their food.

**[ 21:57 ] Tsukkiiii:**

We’re getting celebratory dinner tomorrow. Wish me luck.

**[ 21:57 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Where are you right now?

**[ 21:59 ] Me:**

THIS RANDOM PLACE WE ALWAYS GO TO TO CELEBRATE

**[ 22:00 ] Me:**

U beat ushiwaka but u need luck to go to a celebratory dinner???????/??/

**[ 22:00 ] Me:**

tsukkipls

**[ 22:01 ] Me:**

Im so tireeddd toooo I should go home but CANT BELIEVE WE WON WAAAAAAA

**[ 22:01 ] Me:**

I mean i kno my team is amazng but still ( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ _ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

**[ 22:02 ] Me:**

This feels great.

**[ 22:04 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Don’t overdo yourself.

**[ 22:05 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Yeah, it does.

**[ 22:09 ] Me:**

TSUUKKIIIIIII (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

**[ 22:010 ] Me:**

Dw im watching over the other boys XD

**[ 22:11 ] Me:**

_Image2011892.jpg_

**[ 22:15 ] Tsukkiiii:**

You look dead.

**[ 22:16 ] Tsukkiiii:**

But otherwise pretty good.

**[ 22:17 ] Me:**

AAWW THANK U TSUKKI Yes im half ded loll

**[ 22:17 ] Me:**

wait.

 

***

 

Kei jolts and drop his phone when the screen lights up with Kuroo’s name and a green call button. It buzzes and wouldn’t stop, not even when Kei stares hard and prays for the battery to magically die from its 87%.

He pauses before finally putting it on his ear.

“Hi, Tsukki. Congratulations, just wanted to say it to you… not just through text,” a breathy Kuroo says, while smiling crookedly (Kei can tell).

“Congratulations to you too,” Kei replies. He sits up and straightens himself, as if the other person is really here. He is so very aware of the bed’s rustling and his own blood rushing in his head.

“I saw your play, you really were awesome,” Kuroo purrs. Kei almost chokes, and passes it off as a cough.

“I had a decent mentor,” Kei shrugs.

“Decent?! Just decent?! Give me more credit, glasses-kun.”

“Oh? Are we back to glasses-kun now? Yes, decent. If he was better, I would’ve mopped the floor with Ushijima,” Kei jokes. He knows there’s no way any of them would be close to doing that.

“If only my little kouhai comes over more often and actually practice with me, I could’ve imparted more of my wise knowledge,” Kuroo laments.

“Little? You’ll probably need to stick something in the soles of your shoes to get to my height,” Kei’s lips curl.

“Ahahaha, touché,” Kuroo laughs, his deep voice reverberating through the speakers. Kei wishes they came up with HD speakers or something. He finds himself holding his breath.

“Aren’t you with your friends?”

“Oh yeah…”

“Sorry I didn’t watch your play,” Kei apologizes. Wait a minute… that was very out of character…

“Don’t sweat it Tsukki! You guys had a full day right?”

“Yeah, but still…You guys probably killed it on the court.”

“Ah, we have to train a lot more for Nationals though. Those owls are crazy and so is Nohebi. I swear they got a lot worse this year,” Kuroo curses.

“We have time,” Kei offers.

“Yeah…”

“Hey Ts-”

“When’s yo-”

“Oh, sorry, go ahead Tsukki.” They spoke at the same time. Tsukki kind of wishes he waited just a millisecond later.

“Ah, I just wanted to ask when’s your first game.”

“What a coincidence! We’re meant to be, Tsukki!” Kuroo chuckles. Kei’s cheeks are a little warm. He squeezes his eyes shut.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to watch us play. I think our game is one of the earliest one, but that’s just a rumour flying around. We don’t have a set schedule yet.”

“Oh… we’ll see. I don’t know if I’m going to be bound and gagged inside our own gym,” Kei sighs. Kuroo chuckles, so nice and gentle and amused by Kei’s non-existent anything.

“I’ll text you when we get a date, but don’t force yourself to go.” He’s probably smirking now.

“I never go out of my way for you,” Kei says blankly. Kuroo makes a little hurt noise.

“Tsukki!”

“Go back to your friends, Kuroo,” Kei reminds him.

“They’re all too noisy,” Kuroo complains.

“You’re noisy too,” Kei adds.

“Gah! Fine, bye Kei- ah wait, no, Tsukki- ah, hahaha,” Kuroo stumbles around his words and ends the whole mess with a nervous laugh. Kei’s heart must have frozen momentarily and immediately went back to normal.

“Make up your mind and stick to one nickname. Goodnight Kuroo,” he says back, voice as normal as can be. He tries to pretend he didn’t hear the mistake, although he was pretty sure Kuroo wasn’t expecting it himself. His tongue just slipped, though it’s very unlike him. Kei blames it on the high of the celebratory night. He pretends he doesn’t like the sound of his name coming from the static-filled voice of Kuroo. He pretends it doesn’t matter. He pretends… and pretends.

“Bye,” a small voice ends it, and then a ‘ _click_ ’.

“Stop it,” Kei says aloud to no one in particular as he lies on his bed, exhaling deeply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed the messaging format LOL, I think I'll change all the other ones slowly... I think this one looks better yes? 
> 
> Also, yes, I know it's not exactly following the anime or the manga LOLOL but oh well~ 
> 
> Let's hope I actually come up with a plan on how to end this RIPPPPPP coz I gotta do it soon ≥.≤ or maybe like 4-5 more chptrs? Plus a bonus one... BUT I SWEAR, I'M GONNA TRY AND MAKE SOMETHING HAPPEN STARTING NEXT CHAPTER. Yeseu, I think it's time... tadadadadadaaaaa~
> 
> Have a great weekend everyoneeeeeeee <3


	9. Just Be Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t hear the door open, and misses the sound of someone calling his name softly. He only feels tender hands, cautiously patting his back, tracing circles and then he lets his head lean on the stranger’s very nice and welcoming shoulder, who seems to be more than fine with this. Kuroo just couldn’t do this anymore right now…

Kuroo aced his exams (he could only hope his classmates didn't do _that_ badly too). His teachers were more than willing to give him a glowing recommendation for his university of choice, which is going to really boost his chances of getting in. Unfortunately, he still has to take some sort of entrance exam before actually getting in…

But for now, his team is his main focus. They announced the first match of the season and it wasn’t Nekoma. Theirs is on the second day.

“We don’t know much about our opponent,” Kuroo clenches his fist and sighs. He’s heard of the unsettling reputation surrounding the mysterious Tenshiba High. No one can tell their play style, or their players. He only knows they’re definitely a formidable team.

“We’ll be fine,” Kai cuts in. He gives a firm, encouraging nod.

“Yeah, of course we will!” Kuroo flashes a grin, and walks towards the gym, after their brief captain and vice captain meeting. The rest of the team took it rather well, Kuroo notes thankfully. Maybe because they’re already training their hardest. There is no more room for regret now. They can’t dive into an epic fail.

 

**[ 21:15 ] Me:**

So, r u free like three sundays from now? :))))))))

**[ 21:16 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Is that when your match is going to be?

**[ 21:16 ] Tsukkiiii:**

If so, I am sorry.

**[ 21:17 ] Me:**

TSUKKIIIII :c

**[ 21:18 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Joking. Yes. I’ll drag my butt out to Tokyo.

**[ 21:19 ] Me:**

TSUKKIIIIIIII :D

**[ 21:20 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Are you nervous?

**[ 21:20 ] Me:**

A little…

**[ 21:21 ] Me:**

Hahaha, a lot actlly…

**[ 21:22 ] Tsukkiiii:**

That’s a good sign right?

**[ 21:22 ] Tsukkiiii:**

You’re not taking your opponents lightly…

**[ 21:23 ] Me:**

Yesyes, but wHAT IF WE LOSEEEE ( ≧Д≦)

**[ 21:23 ] Me:**

I WANNA GO AGAINST KARASUNO

**[ 21:24 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Have more faith in your team.

**[ 21:24 ] Tsukkiiii:**

And yourself.

**[ 21:26 ] Me:**

Ohhh, my heart just melted a little ≥.≤

**[ 21:27 ] Tsukkiiii:**

One day, my eyes might really get stuck to the back of my head from talking to you.

**[ 21:27 ] Me:**

XD

**[ 21:28 ] Me:**

I’ll get u sunglasses so no one can tell

**[ 21:29 ] Tsukkiiii:**

Why am I even friends with you…

 

Aah, that’s right. They’re still friends. Kuroo rests the back of his hands on his eyes. In the darkness, he lets those words float, unanswered. Sooner or later, Kuroo would have to say something to Tsukki. He’s comfortable with the way things are now. They don’t have expectations for each other, and that’s great because frankly, Kuroo has never been in a relationship so he doesn’t really know what to do. And Tsukki seems to be at a comfortable pace too…

But sometimes, thoughts start creeping up on him. It’ll be at random times; on his way to school, he would think about Tsukki maybe walking next to him, hands intertwined; in the middle of eating, he thinks about sitting across Tsukki again, the blonde lecturing Kuroo on his bad eating habits; or right before he sleeps, wishing Tsukki would send him more goodnight texts, maybe with a goodnight kiss too. Evil thoughts, stupid thoughts, greedy thoughts…

It can’t be helped, right? After all, it _is_ called a crush. Kuroo _does_ like Tsukki. The next obvious step would be confessing his feelings, and if he’s lucky, Tsukki would reciprocate and tadaa! Hello to goodnight kisses and free hugs for Kuroo!

If only things are that easy to execute…

Whenever he thinks about telling Tsukki how he really feels, aside from dropping the already obvious hints, his throat closes up and he freezes. He pictures a look of disgust painted on Tsukki’s face, and words of apology, rejection, and then the silhouette of his back, getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

That’s the absolute worst-case scenario. But whenever he looks back at their interactions, at Tsukki’s words on his screen, they give off very subtle hints of _something_. Even Kenma thinks Tsukki can’t be completely uninterested in Kuroo! And Kenma is usually 99% right! If Tsukki is really just playing around, or if he doesn’t see anything in Kuroo, why would he keep entertaining Kuroo? That stoic boy probably has a quota for the number of words he says in a day! (Insults are not included)

Ugh, one day. One day, Kuroo will actually get down to it. He’ll tell it straight to Tsukki.

Kuroo Tetsurou is very much head over heels for Tsukishima Kei.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to watch Kenma play!” Hinata’s annoying excitement is making Kei nervous. Turns out, the entire Karasuno team heard about Nekoma’s game and has decided to show their support for their rival by watching the game on their break day. Kei is inevitably pulled along to go together. Oh the embarrassment… He just hopes they didn’t know he was going to go in the first place…

“You mean you can’t believe _we_ are going to watch _Nekoma_ play, right?” Yamaguchi frowns and corrects the shrimp, who laughs a little forcedly, elbowing Yamaguchi weirdly too.

“I’m more amazed Tsukishima actually agreed,” Kageyama furrows his angry brows.

“Observing the enemy, y’know,” Kei sneers. Suddenly Tanaka’s eyes glint manically.

“Oh, Stingyshima has his own reasons alright,” he wheezes. Kei casually steps on his feet. Yamaguchi side-eyes Kei, already knowing everything. Of course, Yamaguchi is forgiven.

They arrive soon. Their eyes are taken by the huge stadium, the ceiling a lot higher than anything they’ve seen before, only bested by the sky outside. The seats are almost all filled, but they found themselves a good spot, in the center of the stadium, overseeing the middle of the court. Kei was pushed by a sneaky Tanaka to the front row. He didn’t really resist, because that might give something away. Yamaguchi sits next to him, and then the jumpy Hinata and Kageyama after his freckly friend, looking fired up even though they’re not the ones playing.

Kei checks his phone. He wished Kuroo good luck this morning, but he had no replies. Probably the nerves were getting to him…

Kei was brought back to his surrounding when the crowd cheers loudly and he spots a line of red and black, led by a tall boy with unbelievably messy hair. Nekoma team lines up to greet their opponents. Kei is relieved to see Kuroo seems to be his normal aloof, confident self.

The game starts. Nekoma leads the first set, although the other team is never far behind on points. Kei realizes how good Nekoma’s team have gotten. They’ve definitely improved overall, especially with their offence. Kuroo scored a lot of kills himself, each time making the whole stadium roar with pride. He would raise a fist and high five his teammates and Kei would find himself able to breathe again after holding it in. His incredible blocking would probably terrify most players. He seems to be able to read their minds, even their feigns. Kei feels a mysterious surge of pride.

The second set… did not go as well. It seems like the enemy is a lot more difficult to deal with than expected. They started emanating this overwhelming aura. They upped their defenses so that Nekoma found it hard to score with their spikes alone. Kei sees Kuroo getting a little more tense, his posture giving it away. But his eyes remain focused and hard as steel. Kei is becoming restless too.

“They’re not going to lose, are they?” Hinata asks, in a small voice. His eyes are on Kenma, the little body already showing signs of exhaustion. He never did have a great stamina too, Kei recalls. Nekoma usually tries to end their games quickly.

But the other team, it seems, have formulated their own plan. They adapted to Nekoma’s versatile plays and shut them down so the second set went to Tenshiba High.

“No, they can’t lose here,” Kei answers Hinata. They were all so nervous none of them commented on how weird it was for Kei to say something like that. But Kei was trying to convince himself too. Things aren’t looking too good…

In fact, by mid-third set, Kei is starting to see the Nekoma boys losing their predator spirit. He could almost feel Kuroo floundering around, trying to get them back up on their feet, calling for a timeout as much as he can afford to. But the others are at their wits’ end already.

The whistle blows at the end of the game.

The Nekoma boys stand to shake hands, and then they turn to line up towards the audience. The stadium was so huge they had to do each side separately. When Kei’s turn came, he could see how visibly broken the whole team is. The Karasuno boys are all standing up as well, still in shock.

Kuroo and his team bow, thanking them. Kei watches the captain, still with a smile on his face. But Kei sees how it’s off, how it’s not his usual crooked smile, how his eyes doesn’t curve into their molded crescent shape, instead the expression feels fragile and alien on his face. His eyes look misty, even from this distance. Kei could _see_ it all. He could _feel_ it all.

They trail out through the exit, some of the boys with their backs hunched and some look like they’re trembling, probably crying. The audience starts to thin out after the tense match.

“Tsukki? Where are you going?” Yamaguchi calls out to him.

“You guys go ahead, I still have plans after this.” Kei replies, his own voice ringing in his ears, a little off pitch and hollow.

“Plans?” He hears Kageyama ask, suspiciously.

“His brother lives in this area,” Yamaguchi covers for him smoothly.

Kei makes his way down the stairs, turns and turns, and looks for the sign for the locker rooms. When he finds it, he leans on the wall at the corner and sighs. He waits…

 

***

 

“I’m sorry,” Lev croaks and resumes his pitiful sobbing. Kuroo looks around him, at the oddly quiet locker room, punctuated by Lev’s cries, Yamamoto’s sniffs and the sound of Yaku’s palm against Lev’s back, patting him in an attempt to comfort the giant. Yaku himself doesn’t look all too fine, in Kuroo’s opinion, but when he made eye contact with the latter male, he sends Kuroo a glassy-eyed glare, daring him to ask if he’s okay. Perhaps Yaku will chop off Kuroo’s head and serve it on a platter for Kenma. Kuroo is secretly wishing that would happen. At least he wouldn’t have to face his team now. At least… At least he wouldn’t have to feel so heavy and guilty and useless. Talk about a weak captain…

Kuroo inhales deeply and breathes out through his mouth, his lungs still dry and heart beating arrythmically from the match, but he feels like warm and buzzing particles are all around him now.

“Boys! Listen up!” Kuroo surprises himself with the unwavering tone of his raised voice that echoes in the room, bouncing off the metal lockers and the hollow bodies. Everyone is just as shocked. They slowly start facing him, and Kuroo _hates_ how he can feel everyone’s pain and disappointment just from their sad eyes, silently begging him to please tell them _it’s all just a bad dream, it’s just a bad practice game, it’s not over… not now that they just started._ But Kuroo can’t. He can’t tell them what’s not true. He can only tell them the truth…

“We didn’t do that bad. We could’ve been better, but we had a hard game. Still, I’m proud of us. We did our best. We did everything we could have. Lev, you improved your blocking so much, I think you’d be as good as I am in a year or two. Inuoka, you definitely made life harder for them. I promise. Fukunaga! Your spikes were insane! Yamamoto will have to watch his back soon… but Yamamoto! You were even crazier this year. I hope you’ll stay on the team and keep all our enemies on their toes until you graduate… It’ll be a big loss for us if you leave. Kai, don’t lose to Yamamoto… I believe in you. Keep leading everyone. Shibayama, thanks for supporting us, man. Yaku, as usual, you didn’t disappoint. I still think we have the better libero… no, we have the _best_ libero… Kenma…” Kuroo finally turns to Kenma. He’s been addressing each of them separately, sternly yet also gently, consoling them and telling them through his fierce tone that yes, he is still proud of them no matter what happened, and that they are still amazing players. Kenma, who looks so unaffected, looks up at Kuroo, his eyes glistening darkly from underneath the hair falling over his face, casting a shadow over his features.

“Kenma, promise me this won’t make you quit volleyball.”

“…”

“You’re the best brain I’ve ever seen.” Kai offers a snort.

“Thanks?” His voice is thick, crackly and quiet. But his shoulders straightened up and he finally stopped trembling.

“Right everyone. I’m sorry we lost. But I know this is not the end. Third years will graduate soon, but the rest of you can still play. Let this be something to flame your spirit and gear up for next year! Let that be our revenge! Nekoma will not go down that easily!” Lev bursts into tears and even Yaku’s eyes started sweating a little. The rest of the team looks less dead, and more determined on their next goal. Kuroo is so so proud of his team. He clenches his fist and fixes a grin. “Alright, back to the bus you go, practice is still happening tomorrow, and we’re gonna stay an extra hour!” By some miracle, no one complains. Most of them file out of the room, slinging their bags over hunched shoulders, and eyes red-rimmed (Lev is the only one snot-fested thankfully). Kenma, the last of them to stand up, slowly makes his way out. Kuroo pretends to busy himself with his unpacked things. The setter stops next to him.

“Good work, Kenma. Seriously bro, I’m glad you didn’t pass out today.”

“You okay?”

Kuroo straightens up and beams. “Of course. It sucks but things happen, y’know. And we all did our best out there, and I got to see the best of Nekoma Boy’s Volleyball team yet. That’s all I wanted,” Kuroo prattles on.

Kenma’s stringy hand reaches out and pats Kuroo awkwardly on his arm. His expression is unreadable.

“Uhm…”

“You were great too, captain-san.”

“Thanks, you little twerp.” Kuroo laughs genuinely. This small gesture from Kenma touched him on the deepest level of whatever exists in his heart.

“You coming or?” Kenma eyes the lumpy mess still lying on the bench next to Kuroo’s bag. It would only take 30 seconds to just dump it all in like the others did.

“Nah, I’m still working on this.”

“Got it. See you in a bit,” Kenma’s face is still a vague mask of something, and Kuroo feels quite uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

“See ya.”

The door closes behind him, and Kuroo gets back to folding and refolding and refolding again. When he’s done (it took him a few minutes because he’s just that great at folding his laundry at home too), he slumps on the bench. He looks at his own hands, now shaking and blurry. He hears a choking noise, and thinks he’s seriously going to give Lev a lesson on being a man. He picks up on someone’s sobbing. Who is it now? Ugh, seriously. He rubs his eyes because things are getting really blurry. He feels tired… His muscles are screaming and his heart breaking.

Kuroo realizes all those pathetic noises were from him.

 

***

 

The door swings open and Kei eyes the sad silhouettes of Nekoma boys. He looks for a tall figure with the crazy hair, but no, he didn’t come out with the others…

Kei gives it a few minutes, then he makes his way inside, bracing himself to whatever will come next. He’s uncertain. He’s probably unequipped to deal with this, and why is he even here in the first place?! But his muscles are acting under some different command than Kei’s rational brain. He opens the door and the sight that greets him broke him.

Kuroo has his back towards him. Kei tries to call out to him, but he probably didn’t hear Kei amidst his incessant gasping. It’s the worst and most heartbreaking kind of crying, Kei thinks; one where the person can’t even breathe and it probably feels like the whole world is exerting pressure on his insides and he has never been more miserable or helpless. Kei gives up and strides to the boy, calming him by rubbing circles on his back. He doesn’t know how he knows what to do. In fact, he’s desperately trying to not think about it, because he feels like if he did, he would stop doing everything impulsively. At the moment, his impulses are saving him, directing his actions.

“Kuroo,” he tries again, once the other boy has calmed down a little. Kei sits next to him so Kuroo can lean his head on Kei’s shoulder. Kei doesn’t even have words to describe everything going on right now. It aches, seeing someone he may have put on a pedestal, and crowned him with some sort of tough boy image, a reliable senpai grin, a playful smirk usually plastered on his face, and now that same face is contorted in pain and torment. Kei hates himself for not knowing what to say, what to do, to make it all go away, so Kuroo can go back to being annoying or whatever else he wants to be, just not this.

“Kuroo,” Kei mumbles. The shuddering has stopped and the room is silent, save for Kei’s heavy heartbeat.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I... I don’t know what came over me,” Kuroo laughs weakly and pulls away from Kei, the nook on his neck now exposed and unoccupied. Kei frowns.

“Kuroo, it’s fine. You don’t have to have it together all the time.”

“I know.”

“Stop beating yourself up. Cry as much as you want to.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“You’re such a child.” Kuroo does a semi-hiccup. Kei sighs and pulls Kuroo’s head back to the safe nook, the only thing of value he can offer now. Kuroo doesn’t fight him.

“Losing sucks.”

“I know.”

“I should’ve been better. We had a chance, Tsukki! Did you see how brilliantly everyone played? I didn’t use my stupid brain enough!”

“Did you see how brilliantly _you_ played? I doubt you can outdo yourself.”

“You don’t understand. I failed them, Tsukki. I… They wanted to win… I wanted to win.” He sounds so sad and dejected that a Kei feels like he’s drooping too.

“You guys were awesome. It doesn’t matter if you lose. No one would think less of you. Especially not you, Kuroo. You tried your absolute best. Losing was just inevitable… It’s… You… I’m sorry, Kuroo,” Kei ends lamely.

“Oh Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckles and sniffs.

“You may continue renting my shoulder.”

“I have to pay for this service?” He snickers.

“Nothing in the world is free.”

“Would you happen to be free to go take your crybaby senpai to dinner now?”

“I don’t know, I need to be compensated enough…” Kuroo slaps him lightly and pulls out his phone. He sends a quick text to Kenma, telling them to go ahead, already feeling bad for making them wait. But he doesn’t seem be in a state or mood to see the others.

“I’ll buy you dinner!”

“Are you calling me cheap?”

“Are you refusing?”

“No.”

 

***

 

Tsukki looked ready to throw a fit, so Kuroo ends up splitting the bill. That was their compromise. Unlike the other times, this meal was awkward and subdued. Kuroo walks Kei to the station as usual, the moon swimming around the clouds on the sky as their observer. The nights remind Kuroo of Tsukki, because of his name.

“Hey Tsukki?” Kuroo asks, when they’re close enough to the hustle-bustle bubble of the station, but not yet in it so they still have their peace.

“Yes?” They’re standing a tad too close, and this was what prompted Kuroo’s impetuosity.

“What are we?” Tsukki’s face freezes, struck by the sudden question. Kuroo picks at his nails nervously, waiting for something. He hopes, and hopes. He takes a step back, thinking maybe this will let Tsukki breathe. He parts his lips, forms a word on them, and it wasn’t a bad answer, really, but why does Kuroo feel like breaking for the second time that day?

“Friends?” Tsukki looks puzzled. Maybe Kuroo should’ve waited, should’ve dropped more hints and not do things half-heartedly.

“Ah…okay.” He crumbles inside, numb from everything. He must’ve been a masochist, thinking he could definitely tank everything in today. His senses are detached and he feels something in his chest withdraw and curl up.

“Kuroo? Are you okay? You look-”

“Of course, I’m fine!” He smiles reassuringly, glad that he’s somehow so trained in putting on a mask that it comes so easily, even in front of Tsukki. But the blonde gives him a bizarre stare.

“Your train is leaving!” Kuroo grabs Tsukki’s shoulders, the same ones he rested his head on, the ones he will miss so much when he goes back home. He forces Tsukki to turn around and gives him a mild push.

“Bye Tsukki!” He calls out, as the other boy is engulfed by the crowd, hurrying to catch his train that is indeed leaving soon, pausing just at the gate to throw Kuroo another quizzical look. Kuroo thinks he may have imagined a fleeting look of confusion and conflict on the boy’s eyes, but he doesn’t dare delude himself anymore. He’s done. Done with everything for today. Let it all end. He is ready to start a new day. Maybe he’ll wake up from this nightmare.

He was surprised when he finds himself already back home, probably having zoned out the entire walk back. He whips out his phone.

 

**[ 20:50 ] Kenmaaa:**

Don’t kill urself, u still owe me a game.

**[ 21:06 ] Bokutowl:**

KUROO R U OKAY? IM SO SORRY I DIDNT GO. WE ALL HAD PRACTICE BUT ARE U OK??????? DO U NEED TO TALK????????

**[ 21:06 ] Bokutowl:**

YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING THO, I SAW UR GAME ONLINE. IM SO SORRY BRO, I REALLY AM. CALL ME BACK ASAP OK ;_; IM GIVING U A VIRTUAL HUG

**[ 21:14 ] Akaashi:**

Kuroo, you okay? I’m sorry… Also sorry we couldn’t make it to your game…

**[ 21:14 ] Akaashi:**

If you need anything, I’m here bro.

 

And, nothing from the person he was waiting for. Well, that makes things easier then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEYYYYY~
> 
> How're you guys doinggg? Hehehehe, hope you enjoyed this update!!! Thank you for reading, giving kudos, and commenting T.T I LOVE ALL OF U TO BITS AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY REALLY!!!!!! 
> 
> If you hv any feedback or you just want to keyboard smash, plz feel free to do so! I will join u! ALSO ISN'T THE SONG TITLE I CHOSE PERFECT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS FOR THE LOOOONGEST TIME HAHAHAHA.
> 
> ANYWAYS, till next week then~ byeeeeeeee


	10. Unravel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kuroo, listen to me, I bet my entire Miku figurine collection and my owl plushies Bokuto is wrong this time.”
> 
> “I feel offended. You basically offered your whole life to prove that I’m wrong.”
> 
> “Glasses-kun is about as straight as Bokuto.”

“Hey Tsukki, you’re awfully absent-minded today,” Yamaguchi frowns and nudges him. They stopped by the mini mart on their way home from practice. Kei is waiting outside instead of raiding the ice cream box like the other rabid boys (including Kageyama, that uncouth king).

“You okay?” Yamaguchi squints, as if his eyes are telescopes that could zoom into Kei’s own narrowed eyes.

“Yes, just tired,” he lies. Yamaguchi’s weird stare lingers but he lets it go a few beats later.

“Whatever you say, Tsukki. Doesn’t look like fatigue to me,” he mumbles.

“Nn.” Kei takes a deep breath, but the heaviness in his chest doesn’t leave.

It’s been days since he last saw Kuroo. And for the first time, he didn’t text Kei asking if he’s home, or if he’s alive. At first Kei reassures himself by thinking it must be exhaustion, and maybe Kuroo is just not in the mood to talk to Kei or anyone for that matter, after the big debacle. Totally to be expected.

But it’s been days. _Days_. Kei gets random urges to rip his hair out, follicles and all, under his extra-lethargic demeanor. Why is that? Why does he feel unease? Sure, he’s a little frustrated, thinking over their last encounter, replaying words and actions, wondering if he could have done something wrong.

Well, yes, Kei _did_ say he’s Kuroo’s friend after that surprising question. What is wrong with that? It’s the simple truth. Was Kuroo expecting something else? Kei doesn’t want to delude himself now. Or actually, no, he’s just going to start hurting his own head if he goes down that hole. He’s confused. Very, very confused.

Sure, he kind of misses the annoying texts, and sometimes he imagines Kuroo walking next to him, a little too close for comfort, and a lazy grin fixed on his handsome face. He thinks it feels nice that way, but it’s just not possible. It’s delusional on so many levels. Kei is not one to offer his own pride up like that to have it shredded up and burnt in front of him. He’s not a masochist like that.

But wow, he’s been in a noticeably foul mood these few days. Okay, few days is a little of an understatement. The few days started last week, precisely a day after Nekoma’s game, and that’s also when Kei started feeling a little bit of unease.

Now, it’s been about 8 days, and Kei is feeling supremely restless.

He flips open his phone when he’s alone in the comfort of his room, away from Yamaguchi’s sharp eyes and his mother’s gaze. Still nothing.

A little bulb goes off in his head. Maybe it just looks awkward and strange because Kei isn’t starting the conversation. Maybe if he starts…Unsure fingers start getting to work.

 

**[ 19:42 ] Me:**

Haven’t seen a lot of kaomojis on my phone lately.

**[ 19:42 ] Me:**

Thought I should check up on you to see if you’re alive.

 

Kei throws his phone to his bed immediately after clicking ‘Send’. Why is he so nervous?! He leaves to shower before he dies of anticipation.

When he comes back, his screen is lit. He tries not to run to the bed, as if the phone can pick up on his excitement and report it to the sender.

 

**[ 19:54 ] Kuroo:**

Hahaha, very funny Tsukki. Still alive dw.

 

Hmm.

Hmmmmmm.

That period at the end looks a little awkward and so… so un-Kuroo. He usually gets over-enthusiastic when Kei checks up on him and would proceed to bombard him with spam messages.

Hmm.

Kei dismisses the pang of disappointment and something else. Maybe Kuroo is just still not in the mood to talk.

 

***

 

**[ 19:45 ] Me:**

KENMAAAA HELP HE TEXTED ME WHAT DO I DO

**[ 19:46 ] Kenmaaa:**

Um, txt him bck?

**[ 19:46 ] Me:**

BUT

**[ 19:47 ] Kenmaaa:**

Kuroo pls.

**[ 19:48 ] Kenmaaa:**

just say sthg rlly brief ok, dont make it awkward coz u guys will prolly still meet ykno.

**[ 19:48 ] Me:**

ur so smart kenma ;_____;

**[ 19:48 ] Me:**

hv I ever told u how much I luv u???????

**[ 19:49 ] Kenmaaa:**

No, but don’t start now. Or ever.

**[ 19:50 ] Kenmaaa:**

Pls go n reply now before the time gap becomes too long n then it just looks like ur avoiding him n thatll defeat the whole purpose of u replying.

**[ 19:50 ] Kenmaaa:**

Plus im gaming rn, go away.

**[ 19:51 ] Me:**

<3333333333

**[ 19:51 ] Kenmaaa:**

:3

 

***

 

Why is Kei still plagued with this annoying longing? This miserable feeling of waiting for something… and guilt. But when did he even make a mistake?

Weeks roll by, and Kei still probes Kuroo every now and then. Actually, he checks in at a certain time every Monday because he thinks that’s the start of a new week, so if Kuroo had a great weekend, that’s his best bet of catching Kuroo’s return to his old self… his old, annoying, and charming self that won’t stop bugging Kei (not that Kei minds too much).

All he gets is half-hearted responses. Sure, sometimes Kuroo throws in a little “XD” or “:)” and it plants a small smile on Kei’s stiff face, but he doesn’t ever ask Kei how his day is anymore, doesn’t tell him how tired he is, doesn’t tell him how Bokuto is taking over his bed, or how insufferable Lev is… he doesn’t wish Kei good night anymore, and to Kei, that’s just weird because hasn’t that always been their little routine?

What’s cruel is that Kuroo never replies meanly or anything. In fact, he’s ever so friendly, but Kei feels like now a wall exists between the screens. His fingers hover an extra minute with uncertainty whenever he wants to say anything, and most of the time, he ends up erasing his whole sentence and putting his phone out of reach so he isn’t tempted to say anything stupid.

“Stupid, stupid Kuroo,” Kei mutters, folding his glasses away and turning off the lamp on his bedside table.

Kei hopes and prays he wakes up feeling a little lighter everyday, and the next morning, just as with all the other previous mornings, he doesn’t get his wish. The same bitter sadness lives on inside of him.

 

***

 

“But I thought Tsukki had a thing for you!”

“Bro, do you have no sense of privacy?” Kuroo almost wails at Bokuto’s yelling. Akaashi calmly gives Bokuto a firm tug to make him sit back down because the whole café is judging them rather conspicuously.

“Okay, sorry,” he whispers like it’ll fix the outburst. Kuroo groans and sinks into his squishy armchair.

“You’re one unlucky person, Kuroo. What with the match and then getting friend-zoned,” Akaashi looks at him regrettably. Bokuto sips his iced lemon tea, noisily because only the ice remains. They’ve been here for a while, just catching up and mostly Kuroo moping around while Akaashi tries to calm the other hypercharged owl. Bokuto hails the waitress for a glass of iced peach tea. While waiting for his cup, Kuroo spies him sneakily grabbing Akaashi’s glass and taking a long sip. The other boy seems too used to this abuse.

“I thought so too,” Kuroo sniffs. He stares out the window, the light drizzle making it easier for him to wallow in more self-pity. Ah, what a melodramatic person he is.

“Hmm.”

“Akaashi, you’re thinking,” Bokuto pokes him.

“You don’t say.”

“This is good news, Kuroo. Whenever Akaashi starts thinking, he finds a solution to anything and everything! Like that one time I couldn’t poo-”

“Okay, Bokuto, I think Kuroo gets it.” The silver haired boy just beams innocently.

“Got anything?” Kuroo asks Akaashi after what seemed like an eternity of silence. That’s plenty of time for Akaashi to come up with a typical, smart, Akaashi answer.

“He’s either dense or in denial… probably both,” Akaashi concludes, nodding solemnly at his verdict. Kuroo and Bokuto balks.

“Kuroo, are you really okay dating an idiot who looks smart?” Akaashi smacks Bokuto’s arm.

“What are you going to do now then?” The gears start churning in his head, and it’s quite a lot to skim through at once.

Is Tsukki just being an idiot? Did he seriously, _seriously_ , think this whole time Kuroo was just playing nice and trying to be friends with no other motives?

Who even texts that much as friends?!

Or, like Akaashi said, Tsukki may also be in denial. So he _does_ like Kuroo back. He starts tapping the table rhythmically, trying to not get jittery at the thought. Then isn’t the solution simple? Just tell Tsukki he’s ignoring his own feelings, and that he should face it instead, like Kuroo is doing.

But why would he be in denial? Pride? Or maybe he just doesn’t see himself being with Kuroo at all… in a serious relationship…

Bokuto gasps, making the other two jump. He whispers, “what if he doesn’t swing that way?”

“You gigantic, sorry excuse of an idiot, Bokuto Koutarou,” Akaashi slaps his arm hard this time, eliciting a squeaky ‘ _Ow!’_. “He practically bleeds some sort of gay hormones whenever he’s around Kuroo.”

“Akaashi, what if he’s right?” Kuroo’s voice gets an octave higher. The only rational being in the group glares at the sheepish Bokuto.

“Kuroo, listen to me, I bet my entire Miku figurine collection and my owl plushies Bokuto is wrong this time.”

“I feel offended. You basically offered your whole life to prove that I’m wrong.”

“Glasses-kun is about as straight as Bokuto.”

Kuroo looks considerably brighter, Akaashi thinks.

“So, going back to the more relevant question here: what are you going to do, lover boy?” Akaashi rests his chin on his propped up knuckles lazily.

Well, if Tsukki isn’t going to come to his own realization… then Kuroo won’t push him. He’s given Tsukki as much hints as he could afford without dying from embarrassment. He’s asked Tsukki where they stand at their last checkpoint. For now, he’ll just create a safe distance… He’ll give himself some space too. He won’t be able to survive if he has to go on being how he usually is to Tsukki and having to hold himself back from feeling anything.

Plus, he’ll give himself time to let everything simmer too. Perhaps he was being the gigantic, sorry excuse of an idiot here. He’s expecting way too much…

Kuroo feels a sudden urge to bawl. Why is he being a love-struck idiot?!

Akaashi sighs resignedly and Bokuto, finished draining his new drink, takes it as a sign to call for the bill.

“Let’s go annoy Kenma and game at his house,” Akaashi tries, with a small smile.

“Great idea,” Kuroo nods feverishly.

He’s going to need a buttload of distraction.

 

***

 

Kei hasn’t been himself lately, he muses. He’s been more withdrawn (not that he usually isn’t, but even more so), more moody and more lost.

He feels like he’s floating through the days, but there is something big he’s missing. Why do his days never feel complete? Why do they feel so boring? So… so… ordinary. What’s the point of anything if all Kei has to look forward to each day is just going back to sleep, where he won’t have to swim around these confusing thoughts?

The world starts going grey, and the edges of the pretty leaves blurry, the shine from the moon dulling, the roads all worn down and so, so long. Moot conversations and faked smiles with his teammates pass the days, and he buries himself in school work at night, thinking maybe that way, the grey world, the blurry leaves, the dull moon and the ugly roads will go by even faster the next day.

Kei absent-mindedly glances at his phone. He tries to remember why, and the name _Kuroo_ accompanies an image of a certain boy that makes Kei’s heart go half a beat faster and his face feels a little lighter.

But at this point in time, it also makes Kei feel something he could only tab as anger. Stupid Kuroo, aren’t they friends? Did something happen? Why is he still not back to his normal state? Is he avoiding Kei? Like everyone always does after a while? What a joke.

But Kei can’t deny the name does make him see the moon shine a little brighter.

 

***

 

_“Kuroo, I swear one day, you really will get a belly… By one day I meant, in like about a week,” Kenma drawls. Their eyes are trained on the vibrant screen with moving men, shooting zombies. Kenma is sitting cross-legged, hugging an orange cat plushie that Kuroo secretly thinks is ugly and looks possessed, but Kenma hits him really hard whenever he says anything mean about the cat. Kuroo is slouching against the frame of Kenma’s bed, eyes getting watery and strained. He makes his character hide behind a crate and reload his sniper rifle, spooning more ice cream to his mouth as he does so._

_“Not possible, little Kenma-kun. I’m too fit,” Kuroo grins and goes running back out to a high ground._

_“Shoot that blue freak. He’s the one making things hard for us.”_

_“Yes sir,” Kuroo takes aim and waits for the fog from the grenade to fade. He sees the player crouch behind the remains of a wall. Kuroo shoots, making a headshot._

_A few minutes later, they are congratulated with another victory, but who needs to worry when they have Kenma on their team?_

_“Seriously Kuroo, I don’t hate you, not even your habit of cleaning up my bed, or my papers, no, don’t make that face, but you really need to get your head straight.”_

_“My head is straight… sort of.” Kenma looks at him pointedly._

_“You either clear things up with blonde MB-kun or just move on, like actually try this time.” Kuroo groans._

_“There’s nothing to clear up, Kenma,” he whines and flops._

_“Glasses-kun is just confused. Or slow. You just have to go up to him and tell him how you feel about him, without beating around the bush, and then ask him out.”_

_“Have you ever talked to a mean angel?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then don’t tell me to do the impossible.” Kenma plants a kick on Kuroo’s behind._

_“Do it before I have to call Bokuto and Akaashi to drag you out themselves so they’ll see you embarrass yourself.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

And that is how Kuroo finds himself standing in the middle of Miyagi, after getting Kenma to ask the Karasuno shrimp where Tsukki lives. Supposedly, Kuroo owes Kenma one of his kidneys now, though frankly, Kenma sounds too happy doing that favour.

He trudges up the chipped road, inhaling the scent of nature, which just isn’t the same in Tokyo, no matter which park you go to. Kuroo feels warm and lazy, the peaceful environment lulling him to a torpid state. But soon, he arrives in front of the gated house with the ‘Tsukishima’ sign.

He rings the bell and to his relief, a sweet looking lady pops her head out. He’s barely aware of what he’s saying now, saying generic greetings and asking for “Tsukki”, which made the lady giggle and tell him to wait just a minute, asked if he’d like to come in, but Kuroo didn’t want to intrude; he’s not even sure if Tsukki wants to see him, and not even sure if his own nerves will hold. He might just try making a run for it now, before Tsukki comes out.

Kuroo starts pacing. He can still back out now. He’s got nothing prepared, he doesn’t know what to say, what to do. On his way to Miyagi, Kuroo figured he would just make it up when he sees Tsukki’s face. It should be easier to say whatever he’s got to say when he can see Tsukki’s expressions properly, right?

Ah, he can’t take it. He starts walking further away. There’s still time. He hears excited voices in the hallway close to the door.

“Kuroo.” Oh, just kidding. Guess he can’t run away now.

“Hey Tsukki, care for a little talk?” Kuroo slowly turns back to face his ex-strawberry boy.

_Boy, did he look sour…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HIIIIIIII <3 
> 
> I know I know, where is the fluff?!??!?!?! Next chapter I promise~ Pls don't die before then T.T I will be very sad... 
> 
> Also, tsukki is such a dramatic, melancholic boy, i want to choke him and then throw him to Tokyo. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, you guys have been so so so sweet with the kudos, and esp the comments T______T I can't thank you enough, and even those of you just passing by and reading... I can't wrap my head around the fact that THERE R PPL READING DIS. LIKE, LOTS OF PPL. MORE THAN MY FINGERS CAN COUNT o


	11. Like or Dislike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In case you still need me to spell it out for you, Tsukishima Kei, I really like you.”
> 
> “Oh.” Great, Kei, over a decade of education and this is what you say to a person confessing to you… wait, what? Conf-
> 
> “I was kind of hoping for an answer, I hope you’re not dying on me.”

Kei feels like casually strolling over to Kuroo, throwing him an easy smile and acting like he doesn’t have this urge to scream at the boy. He also feels like substituting that smile with a fist.

“Kuroo,” he calls out to the back, black T-shirt shamelessly clinging onto it so tightly, that’s already leaving him again. He is surprised to find his voice sounding more venomous than he means to.

The perpetrator of Kei’s internal turmoil turns around, and a piece of Kei aches, realizing he feels a little relieved, seeing Kuroo’s face not contorted in pain like the last time he saw him.

“Hey Tsukki, care for a little talk?” he says effortlessly. It makes Kei angrier. He storms outside, past his gate and storms off like a child, towards the setting sun and down the road, away from his house and his prying mom. He hears the quieter footsteps follow him, knocking pebbles down the path every few steps or so. Kei doesn’t say a word until he sees they’re somewhere rather obscure, in Kei’s favorite park.

He wheels around to face Kuroo, and waits.

“So what have you been up to?” Kuroo avoids his gaze and steps around him, looking like the empty park is so interesting.

“Nothing much, you?” Kei evens his voice.

“Same.” Kei waits for something, not even knowing what he’s feeling. He can’t form a coherent flow of his thoughts, and he currently feels like an explosive mess inside.

“Why are you here?” Kei blurts out. Kuroo stops kicking the base of the lamp post and finally looks at Kei with empty, black eyes.

“Remember last time I asked you what we were?” Kei’s throat goes dry.

“Yes.”

“And then you said friends, and I may or may not have looked like I was about to puke.”

“Yes.”

“And then you asked, typical oblivious Tsukki,” Kuroo lets out a stoical laugh, “are you okay?”

“You said you’re fine,” Kei replies curtly.

“I know. I lied,” Kuroo hops onto the base of the lamp and then gets off immediately. Kei watches him silently.

“You lied,” he echoes him back.

“Yes, I totally lied. I was not okay. I wanted to just curl up and die of embarrassment and heartbreak on the spot right then and there,” Kuroo announces, then fixes a dry smile at Kei. He _hates_ it.

But then he processes Kuroo’s words… No, he doesn’t understand anything at all… What embarrassment? What heartbreak? What- why-

“In case you still need me to spell it out for you, Tsukishima Kei, I really like you.”

“Oh.” _Great, Kei, over a decade of education and this is what you say to a person confessing to you… wait, what? Conf-_

“I was kind of hoping for an answer, I hope you’re not dying on me,” Kuroo steps closer to Kei, and his automatic switch jumps to life, making him take a step back. Kuroo freezes, looking a little startled and then sheepish as he looks down to the ground.

“I don’t understand,” Kei says, dumbly. He still doesn’t. Really. How can someone like Kuroo…

“What don’t you understand?” Kuroo asks, sounding exasperated. Kei feels a little hurt. What’s so wrong about not understanding? Why doesn’t Kuroo understand Kei then?!

“You… I…” Kei wonders where to begin, what to say, which part of his brain does he need to wrack?

Kuroo sighs heavily, and under the amber light, even Kei can see the shadows below his eyes, and has his eyes always been that glassy? Kei can’t recall. His shoulders are slumped even more than usually, and his jaws pulled tight.

“You’re making everything more complicated, Tsukki. It’s actually really simple. I like you, ever since I saw you at that camp, and at first it was a dumb crush, but then the more I talked to you, the more I somehow managed to fall, and then here we are… The only thing you need to ask yourself is do you like me too?” Kuroo looks at Kei, his eyes suddenly so ridiculously expectant and bright.

“I don’t know, I do like you as a friend, that much I know for sure,” Kei thinks aloud, albeit still hesitating. This is too much. He feels like exploding right now. He doesn’t know what to say, do, feel, think… He feels like all rationality deserted him.

Kuroo lets out a harsh laugh, making Kei wince. It’s uncharacteristic and unbecoming.

“Okay, but would you say ‘I don’t know’ to your other friends? Do you get the same kind of happiness I get when I see your name on my screen? Do you get _at least_ a little nervous before meeting me every time? Because I do. Does your chest feel different when I’m around? Because mine does. See, I kind of get breathing problems if I start walking too close to you, and then I feel like I’m a different person around you, in a good way, or a disastrous way, I’m not sure myself, because I feel like _I really like you too much_ , I’ll probably end up suffocating one day, but I’m okay with that. At least I’m being honest about it. So you should stop being in denial and running away from your feelings too.” Kuroo is looking at him adamantly, his stance like an agitated cat. Kei looks away, the intensity burning him.

“This is stupid,” he says. Kuroo is silent for a while, and then he scoffs. Kei fixes his glasses, up the bridge of his nose, and watches Kuroo from his peripheral view.

“You’re just scared. I don’t know why, maybe rejection, maybe the whole thing is scary, or commitment, or whatever. But Tsukki, Kei, you know you’re not the only one who’s scared here. I’m putting everything out there and it’s pathetic. _I_ feel pathetic. And I know I may be rejected, but what’s frustrating is that you don’t even know your own feelings staring right back at you.”

“Stop assuming you know everything,” Kei growls.

“Stop being in denial.”

“Don’t project your fantasies onto me.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to reply but doesn’t. He falters, and then seems to fall back into a hole.

“Sorry, I thought I was getting something else from you,” he mutters. Kei’s surge of anger shrinks at the sight of Kuroo, looking like Kei kicked him, hurt, doubtful and ashamed.

“Kuroo,- ”

“Sorry, Tsukki, forget about it. See ya around.” Before Kei can grab onto him, Kuroo turns on his heels and rushes away, out of reach once again.

Kei leaves him be, because who needs angry Kuroo anyway? Why is he being so pushy? Why is he so irritated because Kei just said the most basic answer to a strange question like that? There’s nothing wrong with being friends, right? That seems to be the only thing Kei’s been asking himself the past few weeks.

He starts to walk back home, face stuck with a frown, no thanks to Kuroo. He tries to calm his erratic heart and cool his heated cheeks.

Kei stops himself in front of his gate, not locked tightly because he left in a hurry.

“Hmm.” It’s odd, Kei feels rather sad. He replays everything in his head, from Kuroo’s arrival here in Miyagi, his unusually uncertain self, and his mild aggravation. Kei feels guilty…

_Kuroo’s probably going back to Tokyo right about now…_

“Ugh,” Kei puts a hand on his chest. It’s not a pleasant feeling…

 _Stop being in denial_ , Kuroo’s words ring in his ears.

Is this how Kei wants things to be? Hasn’t everything Kuroo said been the truth? Hasn’t he always been secretly happy with each text Kuroo sends? Each time he asks about Kei? Each time he remembers all the little things Kei tells him? All the time Kuroo would fuss over him and get overexcited for him? Hasn’t Kei also been nervous before seeing Kuroo? And so overly self-conscious around him that it’s downright embarrassing?

Maybe that’s why Kei was so angry at Kuroo. How could someone be that blatantly honest and forward about his feelings?! Is Kuroo stupid or something?!

Even if he’s stupid… Kei comes to a skidding halt of realization, a sudden lightning strikes somewhere in his head and his thinking bulb short-circuits… Even if he’s stupid, Kuroo is right.

And this is most definitely not how Kei wants things to pan out.

“Kei, are you just going to stand there forever?” his mom pokes her head out, apron still on her, and face pink from cooking.

“Be right back, I have to go somewhere,” Kei mutters and dashes away without waiting for her reply.

He runs to the station, panting and gasping.

He looks for the back of a boy with crazy hair, the back that he already misses and now knows he wants to see how it would feel like to have his hands on it.

But the station, barely half as busy as Tokyo’s is far too big for Kei to do a quick scan before the train arrives and he knows he’ll lose Kuroo. He can hear the rattling of the upcoming train on the tracks already, and he thinks, what if Kuroo isn’t even here?

No, he must be here, or Kei will just have to look for him again.

Wait a minute…

Kei wants to punch himself for being a complete idiot, but he uses the remaining minute to whip his phone out, presses the number as soon as his eyes land on the name. The line is still ringing, and Kei keeps speed-walking to the other end of the platform.

“ _The number you’re calling is-_ ”, Kei redials.

The doors have opened and Kei’s all the way at the first cart, but no signs of Kuroo. He paces back to the middle.

Still no answer.

Kuroo must hate him. After everything Kei said, after he practically told Kuroo he was being delusional and projecting himself on Kei… he must hate him now.

And the thought shatters Kei’s cold heart into painful shards that’s making his chest and head hurt. What to do now? Kei wants to apologize for being so blind to his own feelings and for saying those terrible things to Kuroo. Kei wants to just make up and return to the way they were…

He freezes. The announcement for the doors closing echoes and everyone steps away from the door cautiously.

“Kuroo!” He calls, rushing past a middle-aged business man who clicks his tongue angrily at Kei but he doesn’t care.

“Kuroo!” he calls out again, to the boy that’s sitting, tucked in the corner of the very last cart, gazing vacantly out the window.

The door slides closed.

Kei watches in dismay as the train starts to gain speed and a pair of lazy, cat eyes land on him, but almost with no signs of recognition.

“You can catch the next train, son,” a gray-haired lady, almost half of Kei’s height, pats his back kindly, her eyes showing thin lines of sympathy.

“I wish,” Kei mumbles and walks away feeling dejected, tempted to throw his phone at the wall.

He begins his painful journey back home, seeing as there’s no point waiting around and moping in public; he would rather do it at home. His mind replays everything, and he tries to not die from the guilt and shame of his own stupidity.

He skips dinner because he feels rather sick at the thought that now, he would probably have to be in Kuroo’s shoes for a while, and deal with unnecessary, unpleasant pining. Kuroo most certainly hates him now, probably going to avoid him whenever he can, because Kei’s just a cold jerk in the end who can’t love people, as always, and he now feels a deep sense of appreciation for people who put up with him. Maybe he should give Yamaguchi a medal or something one day.

**[ 19:16 ] Me:**

I totally messed up.

**[ 19:17 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Tsukki!!!! Are u ok?!!!!!!!

**[ 19:17 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Is this abt Kuroo-san? :(

**[ 19:17 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Do u need a shoulder or a wall or ice cream or cake? I can do all of them! :D

**[ 19:18 ] Me:**

You’re such a nice friend, what are you doing with me?

**[ 19:19 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

TSUKKI R U OKAY?

**[ 19:19 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

IM COMING OVER

**[ 19:20 ] Me:**

Don’t, I really don’t feel like talking to anyone, but yeah, it’s Kuroo.

**[ 19:21 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

DID HE DO SOMEHTING BAD TO U BCOZ ILL FIGHT HIM, EVEN THO HE’S SCARY TALL BUT ILL DO MY BEST DON’T WORRY TSUKKI

**[ 19:22 ] Me:**

No, it’s on me this time. I was so stupid and slow.

**[ 19:23 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Tsukki, u may be all that but ur also other things, like other good things!!!! If he cant see that, then he doesn’t deserve u!!! >:(

**[ 19:24 ] Me:**

I swear, the person who’s going to marry you must be an angel sent straight from heaven, or I will never approve.

**[ 19:25 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

TSUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII <3333333

**[ 19:26 ] Me:**

Now let me just be a mourning person for once, I’ll talk to you again tomorrow. Thanks Yamaguchi.

**[ 19:26 ] Tadashi Yamaguchi:**

Anytime tsukki!!!! Tell me if u need anything else!!!! <3

 

***

 

“Are you sure?” Kuroo is full of disbelief.

“Yes, he’s probably beating himself up right now because he’s repented,” comes Kenma’s lazy answer through Kuroo’s loudspeaker on his phone, plugged into a charger wire. He realized it was dead when he tried to check the time on the train, and when it came back alive, he sees missed calls from Tsukki. Like… five or six or a billion…

“You’re not sleep-talking right? You’re taking me seriously right? Were you really listening to me when I told you what Tsukki said?” Kuroo’s voice goes a little higher, because dare he hope? Is Kenma right again?

“Just because I’m lying down, doesn’t mean I’m sleeping. Also, would he really call you more than once if he were still mad? And would he actually go chase after you to the station?”

“I said I may or may not have hallucinated about seeing him there, looking like a lost lamb… a cute lost lamb…”

“Stop right there, I don’t want to hear more. Well, clearly you weren’t just imagining it, or else he wouldn’t have tried to call you,” Kenma tries to explain patiently again, but Kuroo knows he’ll start berating him soon for not believing in Kenma’s wise words. But seriously, it’s too good to be true. Has Tsukki come to his senses? Is Kuroo really not delusional after all then?!

“Stop drooling,” Kenma says sharply, pulling Kuroo out of his sweet reverie.

“Okay, okay, I’ll just… let it sit… and compose myself… before I do anything stupid,” Kuroo nods to himself.

“Good idea, don’t embarrass yourself. Good luck, for real this time,” Kenma drones.

“Thanks Kenma,” Kuroo grins. The other boy just makes a weird noise and ends the call.

“Okay, okay… what do I do now…” Kuroo flops on the bed and makes a whale cry, muffled by his pillow, not knowing where else to channel all this things making his mind spin and drop.

 

***

 

Kei was almost asleep, and really, it’s all starting to feel better. At least he’s managed to convince himself he’s still alive and breathing and therefore, everything will be okay… sort of.

 

**[ 23:35 ] Kuroo:**

Sorry, my battery died. TuT

**[ 23:35 ] Kuroo:**

Were u by any chance in the station and calling out my name just now bcoz I hope I wasn’t hallucinating (๑•́₋•̩̥̀๑)

**[ 23:35 ] Kuroo:**

also, we hv phones nowadays tsukki, I hope u didn’t run to the station coz its so dramatic but thats so cute :3

 

Kei jumps out of bed, eyes wide as eggs. Before he could process what logic is and fine-tune his already tired and crazy brain, he dials Kuroo’s number. It only rings for one and a half beat before a click and Kei can hear the static rustling of bed sheet in the background.

“Hi,” Kuroo starts, sounding so nervous, and it’s actually adorable and Kei is about to whine audibly out of frustration.

“Hi, sorry I...” He stops himself, not knowing where to even start. There’s an awkward silence between them and Kei balls his fist, digging his nails into his skin.

“Kuroo, listen, I’m sorry for what I said just now, and I realized you’re right.”

“I’m right?” _Is that a playful tone he’s hearing?_

“Don’t make me say it again,” Kei almost begs, because he can feel himself turning tomato-red even in the dark room. Kuroo snickers, and somehow the air lightens. Kei doesn’t feel like he’s standing on a landmine anymore, extremely relieved that Kuroo doesn’t hate him after all…

“You’re right,” he sighs, “I was just in denial, you weren’t projecting anything, and I was interested all along, but I didn’t know it myself and I didn’t want to admit it myself, and I was being selfish and scared of rejection, while you put yourself out there,” Kei finishes it all in one quick go, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

“And?”

“And I definitely didn’t run to chase after you at the station,” Kei grumbles, feeling the heat intensify and the embarrassment flaring up.

“Was I hallucinating after all?” Kuroo groans.

“… No,” Kei answers in a small voice. Kuroo gasps dramatically and coos. Kei is positive he’s going to die of embarrassment.

“So?” Kuroo asks, and this is the part Kei is dreading the most.

“So… So…” Kuroo laughs lightly, the sound making Kei want to just skip everything and get to the last part when they’re… when they’re… oh gosh.

“So, I like you a lot, Tsukki. Do you like me back?” Kuroo asks, gently. Kei nods, knowing full well Kuroo can’t see him.

“Mm.”

“Is that a yes? I can’t even tell. Or is that a no? Should I call back tomorrow and repeat the whole thing?”

“Shut up, idiot, yes, okay,” Kei groans. Kuroo chortles happily at the expense of Kei’s face.

“Okay, then… do you want to go out? As boyfriends?” Kuroo asks, his tone a little more serious.

“Mm.”

“I’m going to assume that’s another yes…”

“Mhmm,” Kei just nods furiously, squeezing his eyes shut. How is it possible that so many things are happening in just less than 12 hours…

“Great! You’re coming to Tokyo tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, your choice, so we can hang out, and then I can gloat to Akaashi and Bokuto so maybe they can start going out officially too, and then we can ditch them and I’ll take you around, and you’re welcome to sleepover, end of discussion,” Kuroo sings and then ends the call before Kei can string together proper words in place of his stuttering.

 _Ah, his heart is fluttering like little cupid wings…_ Kei wants to hit himself with a rock so he’ll stop sounding so grossly in love.

 

**[ 00:05 ] Kuroo:**

I didn’t apologize for being pushy too today T.T I’m sorry tsukkkiiiii

**[ 00:05 ] Kuroo:**

but gniteeee <3 <3

**[ 00:06 ] Kuroo:**

( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**[ 00:07 ] Me:**

Goodnight Kuroo

**[ 00:15 ] Me:**

♥（ﾉ´∀`）

 

**[ 00:16 ] Me:**

Yamaguchi, I am now apparently going out with Kuroo Tetsurou, please tell me this isn’t a joke, thank you and goodnight.

 

***

 

**[ 00:07 ] Me:**

KENMA U HV TO CONGRATULATE ME

**[ 00:08 ] Kenmaaa:**

omg shut up u stupid cat, im asleep, congratulations, its about time >.>

**[ 00:09 ] Me:**

THANKS KENMAAAA <33333

**[ 00:08 ] Kenmaaa:**

Anytime, but u owe me a game :3 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh m ygoodhnedsodjjnfs IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER OTL
> 
> Helloooooo everyone~ TuT I'm so sleepy but here you gooooo \o/ I'm done omg
> 
> I hope it's okay T.T I'll try and make it up with the next chapter okkk? T.T 
> 
> As always, thank you for dropping by, giving kudos and lovely comments that make me smile so much my cheeks ache *w* 
> 
> the last chapter will be more of like a bonus... 
> 
> See you guys next week!!!!!!


	12. The World is Falling in Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Tsukishima, would you happen to be watching Yuri on Ice?” At this Bokuto makes a noise like a squawking bird. Kuroo is so very tempted to do the same. 
> 
> “I’m definitely rooting for Russian Yuri though,” Tsukki says, after swallowing his food. Akaashi looks like he has newfound respect for Kuroo’s boyfriend.

For some reason, Kei is more nervous than he is usually, dropping his phone the second time just this trip alone on his way to Tokyo. Actually maybe he has every reason to be more nervous, seeing as he’s going to be seeing Kuroo and for the first time, as _his boyfriend_. He clicks his tongue and stuffs his phone in the back pocket of his pants as the train lurches to a stop.

True to his words, Kuroo greets Kei by tackling him into a hug, to which he grumbles and tries to push Kuroo away, muttering ‘ _stop being embarrassing in public’_ , feeling himself turning red, but secretly inhaling Kuroo’s scent deeply, determined to engrave it in archives of his brain, and relishing the warmth.

“Bokuto and Akaashi will meet us at the restaurant, I hope katsudon’s okay with you,” Kuroo grins, his hand entangled on Kei’s fingers snuggly.

“Whatever you want,” Kei mumbles, choosing to stare at the ground, because he simply can’t stand looking at Kuroo’s glowing face without smiling so hard himself, he’ll probably bend his own cheekbones.

The older male, dressed in cotton, black long sleeve today, still letting his hair run wild and free, pulls Kei out of the station and into the open Tokyo air. It’s nice and slightly breezy today.

“How was the ride here?”

“T’was okay,” Kei shrugs. No need for Kuroo to know anything about Kei trying too hard to stop picking anything he can put his finger on out of nerves.

“I was actually nervous today,” Kuroo announces, with a bashful look, and Kei absolutely can’t lie to himself and not say it’s adorable.

“How come?” _Must look away before I combust… is he blushing?! He’s blushing! Nooooooooooooooo…_

“I didn’t know how I should act when I see you,” he says slowly. Kei squeezes the soft hand with his own, keeping a straight and unresponsive face so as to not betray his inner struggle.

“Me neither, but we’re doing fine, right?” Kei replies. Kuroo’s lips stretches into a smile, _so pure,_ Kei thinks.

“Yeah, absolutely! Bokuto and Akaashi will actually be so surprised and jealous when they see us!” Kuroo snickers.

“You didn’t tell them yet?”

“Nope,” Kuroo hums cheekily. It’s strange; Kei’s apprehension and jittery edge disappear like it was never there when they’re walking so naturally just like this. It makes him wonder if this was what he’s supposed to be doing all along, if this is where his hand belongs and where his sanctuary lies. He lets Kuroo swing their hands slightly, following the pace of their steps.

“Can I call you Kei now?”

“No,” Kei answers flatly.

“Why not?” Kuroo pouts. Kei has an urge to smack something.

“Because I said so, Tetsurou,” Kei shivers a little because its new on his tongue and sounds a lot different out loud than what he’s been practicing in his head.

“That was so hot, can you just call me Tetsurou?” Kuroo pulls Kei closer to him, and is he intentionally smirking? Kei is positive he wants to smack Kuroo now.

“No, that’s weird,” Kei makes a face.

“Fine, stupid Tsukki,” Kuroo sticks his tongue out like the child that he is.

They arrive at the restaurant and walk to the back to find the other two, still hand in hand, Kuroo pulling Kei eagerly.

“Bokuto, Akaa-aaah!”

Akaashi breaks off mid-kiss to face Kuroo, with an expression so bored that Kei is jealous. Kuroo just looks like death now, staring at the smirking Bokuto with gaping mouth, and while it’s not unattractive, Kei much prefer the normal Kuroo.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe you guys got together behind my back,” Kuroo huffs. Tsukki, sitting next to him, closer than they used to ever be, lets Kuroo’s arm touch his. It’s tingly but in a good way.

“Sorry, Kuroo, Akaashi said you would feel worse if we break it to you when you’re still… you know…” Bokuto looks to Akaashi for help.

“We were going to tell you soon,” Akaashi takes a sip of his tea. “Which brings me back to my question earlier before you interrupted me, Bokuto,” Akaashi eyes him sourly while Bokuto looks anything but remorseful.

“Are you or are you not coming with me to the vocaloid concert in June?” Bokuto groans.

“I already have a pair of tickets,” Tsukki declares. Multiple gasps sound across the table. Kuroo turns with wide eyes, to reevaluate his view on his mean-looking strawberry boy.

“Tsukki… you mean to tell me… this whole time I thought you had your headphones in blasting some sort of angsty, emo, rock music, I’m wrong?”

“Yup.”

“You’ve been listening to the same music as Akaashi.”

“Yup.”

“Tsukki, would you care to tell me why you have two tickets?”

“I was going to ask you to come with me since my brother gave me the tickets, but I’ve found a better candidate,” Tsukki looks at Akaashi proudly, mirrored by the other boy. Kuroo looks at Bokuto to see the same horrified and awed look.

“Who knew…”

Tsukki and Akaashi high-fives while Bokuto chokes and clings onto Akaashi, as if he didn’t try to get out of going in the first place.

Their order arrives, the heavenly smell of pork cutlet and egg on rice making Kuroo’s nose itch. He splits his chopstick and picks out the green onions.

“Kuroo, did you choose this place?” Tsukki asks.

“Is it good?” Kuroo smirks. It’s one of his favorite places after all.

“Very good, and I was actually in the mood for katsudon too,” Tsukki happily chews on his food. Happy Tsukki means happy Kuroo. Ah the world is so wonderful…

“I chose the place because I was in the mood too,” Akaashi frowns and narrows his eyes at Tsukki. Kuroo feels impending disaster, so he shrinks closer to Tsukki.

“Hey Tsukishima, would you happen to be watching Yuri on Ice?” At this Bokuto makes a noise like a squawking bird. Kuroo is so very tempted to do the same. Why is he just discovering this side of Tsukki now?!

“I’m definitely rooting for Russian Yuri though,” Tsukki says, after swallowing his food. Akaashi looks like he has newfound respect for Kuroo’s boyfriend.

“Kuroo, you did great this time,” Akaashi nods.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t know how you snagged a tasteful boyfriend like Akaashi-san.”

“Kuroo, you do realize they’ll probably start dating each other and leave us, right?” Bokuto whispers across the table. Kuroo grabs Tsukki’s arm, and hugs it to his chest.

“Kuroo, you do realize I need my hand to eat right?”

“I’ll feed you.”

Tsukki’s red blush made Kuroo’s whole day.

 

***

 

It wasn’t really planned, but Akaashi suggested going ice-skating and who is Kei to turn down such a lucrative offer? He’s been dying to go since the last Yuri on Ice episode (but let’s be honest, Akaashi totally caught him off guard because the boy actually looked like he could plan your murder and get away with doing it).

But now he’s reevaluating his life, because they’re in the middle of the rink and Kei’s brain has forgotten to remind him that he doesn’t do well with ice-skating.

His right foot slips for the tenth time in the last half an hour, and he tries to grab onto the railing but cold hands caught his instead. He looks to the person gratefully to see Kuroo’s mischievous cat face, and he repositions his features to a mild scowl.

“This is a bad idea,” he grumbles and withdraws his hand from Kuroo’s before trying to propel himself forward and not falling. At least he’s moving, however slowly. He watches Bokuto do a couple of jumps and Akaashi glowering in jealousy, but he’s proficient enough to be able to race the howling Bokuto and attempt to strangle him.

“You agreed!” Kuroo chastised him teasingly.

“You should’ve said no.”

“I thought you’d be okay, seeing as your legs are way too long to not have any perks on ice.” Kuroo skates alongside him, on the opposite side of the railing, matching his pace to Kei’s.

“You can go ahead. Also, have you ever seen a giraffe try to skate?”

“Nah, I’ll just stick around and make sure you don’t fall again,” Kuroo chuckles. “No, giraffes don’t skate, idiot.”

“Exactly, because they can’t and shouldn’t,” Kei shoots back and his vigorous response made him slip again. This time he feels the hands on the small of his back, gently helping him back up.

“Thanks.”

“What’s that?”

“Jerk,” Kei gives him a little nudge, which was apparently unforeseen by Kuroo, who toppled over to the side and groaned.

“Tsukki!”

“You deserve it,” Kei sniggers, holding on to the railing after a little boy whizzed past him, so he doesn’t fall over too from laughing.

“Help me up!” Kei steels himself so he stops looking so entertained.

“Fine.” He extends his hand, and Kuroo takes it, with his extra strong grip, Kei can almost see the veins on the back of his hand, and he kind of likes it.

“Ah! You idiot!” Kei yells, thrashing around in the midst of Kuroo’s cackling. The boy had tricked Kei and pulled him down, but he landed half his body on Kuroo’s, so it wasn’t too bad.

“Get a room, you lovebirds,” Akaashi yells from a few feet away. Kei, feeling the furious rage of a blush, scrambles to get up while Kuroo just grins, so purely and so contentedly that Kei wants to smack his face. Maybe with his lips.

“Idiot.”

“I’m _your_ idiot though,” Kuroo smirks and gets back up too.

Kei can only afford looking flabbergasted, a few buttons short of combusting.

“You’re so cheesy and gross!” Kei tries to skate away from the lump of embarrassment that’s his boyfriend, who picks up speed like it’s a breeze and casually links his hand with Kei’s.

“You’re not pulling away,” Kuroo notes.

“It’s for survival purposes. My hands are cold,” Kei retorts.

“Sure,” Kuroo hums.

_Ugh, if this is what dating Kuroo Tetsurou’s going to be like, Kei doesn’t think he’s going to live a very long life._

 

***

 

It’s getting late and Kuroo is reluctant to let Tsukki take the train back to Tokyo.

“You know you could stay the night at my place right?” he sulks, hoping Tsukki would take the bait.

Of course, he doesn’t.

“I’ll see you next time.”

“Do I get a-”

Kuroo didn’t get to finish his sentence, when he feels his scarf getting pulled and suddenly soft lips kisses his own, not a painful smack despite the force, and a little close to the corner, almost smiling, _what a tease_ , Kuroo thought and just like that they break apart, Kuroo still in too much of a shock to stop the culprit of his heart’s palpitation from actually physically running away from him, the red visible from his ears.

“Bye Tsukki!” Kuroo shouts over the crowd and the public announcement, over the elation that’s blossoming in his chest, and his own loud celebratory thoughts. He sees a pale hand juts out from the ocean of people, waving.

“Text me when you get home!” Kuroo calls out.

He receives a thumb up and a pouty death glare from his lovely, adorable, strawberry boy.

 

***

 

Thanks to Nekoma’s free schedule and Karasuno’s need for practice with, well… anyone, Nekoma’s invited to come over for a practice game.

Kei can pick up the sound of the bus arriving, the rumbling abruptly stopping and then a clatter of feet on the ground. Daichi stops their warm-up to welcome their guests. Kei fixes his glasses and wishes he could run to the toilet to get a quick check on himself. He breathes in, preparing for the storm that’s about to hit him, but one he won’t complain about.

The door swings open, and there he is, his idiot, but still hot-looking boyfriend, leading the pack, with his typical lazy, confident aura and glazed look. His eyes widen at the sight of Kei, and proceeds to speed walk to him. Kei is half hoping the chaos of the guests’ arrival would draw everyone’s attention away from them.

“Tsukki!” He calls out giddily, and tackles him to a hug (Kei can totally feel his lips on Kei’s neck too, _that creep!_ ). Unfortunately, the others, namely Tanaka, Nishinoya, Sugawara and Kageyama bore witness to this public display of embarrassment.

“Stingyshima! When did you get yourself a boyfriend!” Kageyama shrieks.

“Shut up, King, before I call over Oikawa,” Kei replies smoothly. Tanaka and the others are just clapping and gasping excitedly. Kuroo pulls this kind of thing whenever they’re in public ever since they started dating weeks ago so Kei isn’t even surprised. To be honest, he would think something’s up if Kuroo didn’t do it.

“Ooh, Stingyshima, you finally did it!” Tanaka hollers.

“Hmm, turns out I’m more desirable than you,” Kei smiles a little smugly.

“Don’t be mean, Tsukki,” Kuroo whacks his back with glinting eyes. Kei can’t wait until practice is over so they can be alone.

“Where’s shrimpy?” Kuroo asks suddenly, his eyes scanning the gym for the obnoxious orange hair.

“Next to your setter,” Kei points out. Hinata is radiating even more annoying energy than usual. Kenma, while looking a little uncomfortable in the new court, has a small smile, and his eyes are a little more crinkled that makes him look almost approachable.

“So Tsukki, I found out what you did to make Kenma agree to swinging by my class when I had that little thing,” Kuroo looks at him accusingly.

“I did what I had to do.”

“It’s pretty genius.”

“What did Stingyshima do?” Kageyama demands.

“How’d you find out? I’m a little surprised Kenma told you.”

“He didn’t. I was borrowing his phone one time and accidentally opened his gallery to see a bunch of orange things, and I swear shrimpy invaded my dreams for the next two nights. And then I asked Kenma what that’s about, so he told me you’re bribing him with pictures of shrimpy every practice,” Kuroo grins proudly.

“Aww Stingyshima, who knew you could be so sweet,” Kageyama snickers, joined by Tanaka.

“You guys, Tsukishima is a closeted nice person!” Sugawara chides them, which earned Kei more mocking guffaws.

Meanwhile, Kuroo’s smile keeps getting wider and more unbearable.

“Wipe that smile off your face,” Kei threatens him.

“Make me,” he challenges him.

Well, two can play that game…

Kei does his thing, pulls Kuroo by the collar of his jacket without a warning or any hesitation, and then plants a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, because that seems to always make the other boy shiver and get extra nervous. A collective gasp sounds around them, but Kei just smirks triumphantly, watching Kuroo’s stumped expression. He doesn’t care about whatever his teammates are going to say anymore, his focus is solely on Kuroo.

“I win.”

Somewhere along their conversation, the others have gathered around them, now whooping and pumping their fists.

Kei smiles lightly and drags Kuroo by his hand to the bench to breathe some life into him.

“Who taught you how to do that, you sneaky boy!” Kuroo chuckles skittishly.

“Self-taught,” Kei replies.

“Well, keep it up,” Kuroo laughs, still rubbing his thumb over the same spot on his face.

“Yup, I will,” Kei squeezes Kuroo’s hand in his, feeling like any moment with Kuroo, even stupid ones like this, is going to be one Kei wants to brand in his mind.

“Love you, strawberry boy.”

_Except for that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I can't believe I'm finally done OTL OTL OTL 
> 
> I haven't proofread this bcoz its so late and im super sleepy and i hv tons of things to do tomorrow T.T 
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems like an abrupt ending... or if its so... lackluster LOL. I TRIED I SWEAR I DID T.T
> 
> I'll proofread it tomorrow, and maybe even add some stuff... but this whole week, I've been having writer's block omg. I just typed most of it just now as opposed to my usual "finish it 2 days before!!!" style HAHHAHAHAA 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so so so so so muchhhhhhh for everyone who's been reading, giving kudos and comments and supporting me ;v; It means a lot to me huhuhuuhu~ If you have any feedback, or spot any mistakes or parts you think I could've done better, pls feel free to tell me!!!
> 
> If you want to just talk to me, my twitter is @serineglutamic ! If not, see you guys around! I'll maybe come up with something later hehehe. Bye~


End file.
